Mi Otro Lado
by Misato Psy
Summary: El lado siempre oculto por el miedo y las dudas de Ash sale a la luz tras un experimento del Profesor.
1. Default Chapter

Mi Otro Lado 

_            Muchos quieren negar que existo que vivo y estoy dentro de ellos. Otros creen que pueden mantenerme bajo control y que hago  lo que ellos creen que debo hacer, JAJAJAJA! Pobres ilusos, no sabes que hacer conmigo, ni que haré yo con ellos, porque cuando ellos  menos  lo esperen  puedo aparecer y arruinar todo  lo que alguna vez formaron y, muchas veces, decir lo que siempre han ocultado._

_            No se confíen. Nadie debe hacerlo, tarde o temprano saldré  de mi escondite y mostraran......... Su Otro Lado........_

            Ash y sus amigos tomaban un descanso e aventuras en Pueblo Paleta.

            El profesor Oak les había dicho que tenia una sorpresa para ellos y quería mostrársela cuanto antes, así que los tres entrenadores se levantaron temprano esa mañana y después de desayunar fueron directamente al laboratorio del profesor.

            Al llegar lo que menos se imaginaron era que parte de la sorpresa era trabajar. Bill, un viejo amigo del profesor le había enviado a Oak una maquina en la cual estaba trabajando. La labor que debían cumplir era, solamente, ayudar a ensamblar las piezas de la maquina...

PROF. OAK: Listo! Quedo terminada.

ASH: Y...... Que hace esa cosa?

PROF. OAK: Es una maquina del tiempo. O al menos lo será cuando la perfeccione.

MISTY: Quiere decir que no sabe si funciona?

PROF. OAK: Bill me dijo que hasta ahora no pudo hacer que funcionase correctamente. Por el momento solo transporta.

ASH: Es  una gran diferencia.

PROF. OAK: Si...... (Poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Ash), por eso te pedí que vinieras. Quiero que la pruebes.

ASH: Yo?

PROF. OAK: Tienes miedo?

ASH: Claro que no!

MISTY: No tendríamos que probar con otra cosa primero?

PROF. OAK: Creí que Ash querría ser el primero.

MISTY: Porque iba a querer serlo?

ASH: No veo el problema, Misty. Quiero probarla.

BROCK: Esta seguro que es segura?

ASH: No sean paranoicos. Voy a entrar.

PROF. OAK: Ustedes vayan abajo donde esta la otra parte. Veremos si funciona.

            Ash entro a una pequeña cabina rectangular de metal esperando ser transportado a la similar del piso de abajo. El profesor se acercó al tablero que estaba en una de las paredes en la parte exterior de la maquina.

            Una serie de luces y sonidos eran emitidos por la maquina a medida que el profesor presionaba cada botón. Un haz de luz, similar al de los scaners, se movía de arriba hacia abajo. Aquella luz que al principio tenia un color blanco fue cambiando a celeste y más tarde a azul. Cada minuto aumentaba la velocidad.

            Un fuerte viento salió de la cabina y las luces de todo el laboratorio comenzaron a titilar. La maquina continuaba en marcha y de pronto, bruscamente se detuvo. La puerta se abrió y un mareado Ash salió de la cabina...

PROF. OAK: Que paso?

ASH: N-No se.

PROF. OAK: Estas bien?

ASH: Lo estaré, en cuanto todo deje de dar vueltas aquí.

            Mientras tanto en el piso de abajo, Brock y Misty esperaban que la puerta de la cabina se abriera, ambos preocupados por el estado de su amigo

            Una vez que se abrió, un humo negro se esparció por la habitación. Ash salió de la cápsula con una arrogante sonrisa. Se sacudió un poco de polvo del pecho y levanto la mirada a la habitación. Hizo sonar sus dedos uno a uno y después giro a sus amigos...

ASH: Que pasa, amigos?

MISTY: Estas bien?

ASH: Mejor que nunca (Y le guiñó un ojo)

            Ash se puso las manos en los bolsillos y subió la escalera. Misty y  Brock lo miraron confundidos y después lo siguieron al piso de arriba. Al llegar se encontraron con un Ash junto al profesor que miraban atónitos a otro apoyado contra una pared con la misma sonrisa con la cual había salido de la cabina..

MISTY: Profesor....... Supongo que puede explicar que paso.

PROF. OAK: ......... Lo único que puedo arriesgar es que Ash sufrió una duplicación.

ASH2: JAJAJAJAJA! Una.... Dup-duplicación......... JAJAJAJAJAJA!

ASH: Que tiene de gracioso?

ASH2: De ninguna manera soy tu doble, Ash.

BROCK: Que eres?

ASH2: (Golpeándose el pecho con su puno derecho cerrado) Soy lo mejor de Ash.

MISTY: Lo mejor?

ASH2: Eso dije. Soy lo que Ash quiere ser y no puede. Eso que ven allí (Señalando a Ash) es un fracasado. Yo soy un éxito.

MISTY: En realidad eres un pedante.

ASH2: Si, lo soy. El Mejor Pedante.

ASH: Tu no puedes ser parte de mí.

ASH2: Te estas acercando un poco a lo que soy. Pero con gusto te daré una pista.

            Aun con sus manos en los bolsillos se acercó a un circuito de tubos de metal y tubos de ensayo parte de uno de los experimentos del profesor. Lo examino unos momentos girando en torno de el. Cuando tomo el tubo de metal que sostenía toda la estructura haciendo que todo el experimento cayera. El profesor se tomó la cabeza mientras todos seguían los movimientos del nuevo personaje.

            Se acerco a la maquina y con el cano comenzó a golpear el tablero del costado. Brock y el profesor intentaron acercarse, pero la mirada el chico los atemorizó y se quedaron en su lugar. Cuando termino de destrozar la computadora se acerco a Ash y le extendió el tubo...

ASH2: Dime....... No pensaste hacerlo cuando estabas dentro?

ASH: No.

ASH2: Seguro? Cuando la luz comenzó a asustarte Ash. Cuándo un olor nauseabundo lleno la cabina No lo pensaste? (Bajo el tubo apoyando su peso en el)

ASH: ....... Un poco..........

ASH2: Muy bien........ ese fui yo.

MISTY: ¿Crees que eres mejor? Solo eres un......

ASH2: (Negando con su dedo índice) Yo soy el que todos quieren ocultar, Misty. No soy el doble de Ash, ni su mente, ni ninguna hipótesis absurda que ustedes, cráneos, puedan llegar a pensar. Yo soy, solamente, Lo Mejor de él. Soy su lado oculto, todo lo que piensa y no hace, todo lo que siente y no dice, todo lo que quiere ser y no llega a concretar. Soy el reprimido por la absurda moralidad. Soy La Sinceridad, La Verdad, Los Deseos, El Egoísmo, La Arrogancia y otro tipo de cosas que no es momento de revelar.

PROF. OAK: Aún no explicas que haces aquí y como llegaste.

ASH2: Su máquina iba a funcionar correctamente hasta que Ash me escuchó. Cuándo pensó lo mucho que le gustaría romper aquello que le estaba causando temor pude aprovechar la luz que transportaría a Ash para que me materializara a mí. No fue fácil concentrarse de ese modo, pero lo logré y a partir de ahora no quiero que me llamen Ash....

ASH: ¿Cómo?

ASH2: Yo no soy tú, así que no quiero que me llamen igual.............. Side, eso es.

MISTY: ¿Porqué querías separarte del cuerpo de Ash?

SIDE: Estoy cansado de sus dudas, de sus miedos, de sus cordialidades y de su patética paciencia. ¿Tienes una idea de cuantas veces le dije que te pagara tu bicicleta y nos dejaras en paz? Tampoco debes imaginarte lo molesta que te pones a veces....... Es........

ASH: ¡Ya basta!

MISTY: No, déjalo. Si tú no puedes decir las cosas, Ash, deja que él lo haga.

SIDE: Está bien. Podemos dejar más verdades para después. Hay unas cuantas que les resultarán interesantes.

ASH: Deberías cerrar la boca.

SIDE: ¿De qué tienes miedo, Ash? ¿Qué haga algo como esto? Profesor...... debería hacer algo por este lugar. Es fantástico que cuide pokémon, pero para tenerlos hay que limpiar lo que hacen. Que Tracey no esté no le da motivos.

PROF. OAK: ¿Cuándo has visto mi casa sucia?

SIDE: En el piso de abajo algún pokémon le dejó su respuesta.

ASH: Yo nunca pensé así profesor.

SIDE: Quizás no recuerdes lo que pensaste hace cinco segundos atrás. Pero, puedo decir otras cosas........... Brock, debes saber que nos da una terrible vergüenza que estés con nosotros algunas veces. Pareces un lobo hambriento cazando una liebre cuando ves a una chica linda.

BROCK: No es novedad. Sé que me descontrolo un poco.

SIDE: Es bueno que lo reconozcas antes que te transformes en un psicópata.

ASH: Yo no pienso así, Brock.

SIDE: Admítelo, Ash....... De todas formas mentir no te sirve.

MISTY: ¿Y de qué te sirve decirlo?

BROCK: ¿Psicópata?

SIDE: Yo estoy hecho de estas cosas, Misty y por ahora no he dicho nada. Les recomiendo que arreglen rápido esa máquina, yo puedo seguir por mucho tiempo y no creo que a mucha gente le guste el Mejor Lado de Ash.

            Dio media vuelta y con una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra sosteniendo su tubo de metal, caminó hacia la puerta y se marchó. Los cuatro presentes se miraron entre ellos y después las acusadoras miradas cayeron sobre Ash. No a todo el mundo le gusta La Verdad.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054


	2. Mi Otro Lado II

Mi Otro Lado II

            Side continuó su solitaria marcha fuera del laboratorio con una mano en un bolsillo y con la otra girando su tubo de metal, cantando a viva voz por las calles del pueblo...

SIDE: _Yo quiero ser el ser que ha de vencer_

_            Las pruebas porque soy el mejor_

_            Sin descansar voy a lograr ser maestro._

Su alegre canción se detuvo cuando pasó por la puerta de una de las casas. Era muy similar a las otras, madera blanca, pequeña, con un sencillo jardín repleto de flores, en las amplias ventanas cerradas se veían cortinas celestes y por dentro las luces apagadas.

            Side sonrió maliciosamente y bajó la mirada al suelo donde había algunas piedras. Dejó el caño en el suelo y tomó una de las piedras. La lanzaba en el aire y la dejaba caer en su palma abierta mientras elegía una de las cuatro ventanas del frente...

SIDE: Señora Rossello...... seguramente no se arrepiente de haber echado repelente en su tonto jardín (Tiró la piedra a la ventana derecha del primer piso y tomó una segunda, con la cual hacía el mismo juego) Ese mismo repelente lastimó  a muchos pokémon de bajo nivel (La segunda piedra rompió la ventana izquierda de la planta baja) Eso va por los pokémon

            Sonrió al ver su trabajo y continúo su marcha por el pueblo.

            Llegó a la feria. Había unos cuantos puestos a ambos lados del camino, pero muy poca gente. Miraba a las personas estudiándola y pensando que podría hacer después para desquitarse de su encierro. No encontrando cosas interesantes para hacer se limitó a seguir su camino, no sin antes patear la pata de madera del puesto de manzanas y apropiarse de una.

            Ash, Misty y Brock decidieron que lo mejor era encontrar a Side antes que ocasionara algún problema o dijera algo malo o demasiado sincero. El futuro maestro difícilmente podía concentrarse escuchando los reproches de "vocecita " a su derecha...

MISTY: ¿Porqué no me dijiste lo que querías decir, Ash?

ASH: Porque las cosas no son tal cual él dice. Es un extremista.

MISTY: Y tú un mentiroso.

ASH: Sí te dije que me molestaban tus actitudes.

MISTY: No lo dijiste así. Además no fueron tantas y Side dijo que lo pensaste un montón de veces.

ASH: Sí, muchas veces, cuando peleamos.

MISTY: ¿Lo estás pensando ahora?

BROCK: ¡Chicos! No es momento para eso, miren.

            Los tres estaban frente a una anciana vestida con una larga pollera negra y una blusa blanca de mangas cortas. La mujer miraba enojada a Ash mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Al lado del camino estaba la casa de la Señora con dos de sus ventanas rotas. La anciana comenzó a temblar mientras señalaba su casa...

SRA. ROSSELLO: ¿Tienes algo que decir, Ketchum?

ASH: Sra. Rossello, no sé de lo que habla.

BROCK: (Susurrándole en el oído) No te olvides de Side.

ASH: Claro, Side.......... Aaaaaaaaa! Sus ventanas.

SRA. ROSSELLO: Creo que tu madre y yo tendremos mucho de que hablar.

ASH: Lo siento mucho, Sra. Rossello, le prometo que repondremos sus ventanas.

SRA. ROSSELLO: No se trata solo de las ventanas, sino del hecho vandálico que las hayas roto........... vandálico.

ASH: Le aseguro que tiene una explicación.....

SRA. ROSSELLO: No hay justificación para el delito, Ketchum. No la hay.

MISTY: ¿Delito? Ya le dijo que iba a reparar la ventana.

SRA. ROSSELLO: No estoy hablando contigo. No lo estoy haciendo. Hablaremos después, Ketchum.

ASH: Sí, Buenas Tardes.

SRA. ROSSELLO: (Entrando a su casa, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que la oigan) Frías Tardes, Frías Tardes.

            La mujer entró a su casa y los tres amigos continuaron su búsqueda por el pueblo.

            Su caminata los llevó hasta la feria. Miraban a un lado, al otro sin señales de Side. Pasaron por el puesto de manzanas del cuál se extendió un brazo que jaló a Ash hasta que el chico se encontrara frente a un gran hombre que no parecía feliz de verlo...

ASH: Buenas Tardes, Sr. Ferreiróz.

SR. FERREIRÓZ: ¿Buenas Tardes? Quiero que pagues lo que robaste.

ASH: ¿Robar? Me ofende. Yo jamás robaría en mi vida.

SR. FERREIRÓZ: Eso no fue lo que vi, jovencito. ¿Acaso quieres otra manzana?

ASH: Ya le dije que yo no fui.

MISTY: Debió ser Side.

ASH: Es cierto.......... Señor ¿Cuánto debo pagar por su manzana?

SR. FERREIRÓZ: Son $3

BROCK: ¡¿Tres dolares?! ¿Está loco?

SR. FERREIRÓZ: (Cruzándose se brazos) El precio de una manzana robada no es el mismo que una comprada.

MISTY: Pero es demasiado.

SR. FERREIRÓZ: O la paga o tendré que hablar con la Oficial Jenny.

ASH: Muy bien........ (Busca en su bolsillo) ........ yo tengo $1,20

MISTY: ....... A ver...... (Revolviendo su mochila) ........ yo solo traje $0.80

BROCK: (Dejando su último billete en las manos de Ash) El último dólar.

ASH: (Extendiendo su pequeña colecta al enfurecido comerciante) Lo siento.

SR. FERREIRÓZ: (Contando una a una las monedas) ....... Quedas perdonado, Ash.

ASH: Gracias, Señor.

            Ash y sus amigos continuaron su camino criticando al Señor Ferreiróz y su excesivo cobro de deuda. Ninguno de los tres tenía ganas de descubrir que otras cosas había hecho o dicho Side, así que solamente caminaron hasta la residencia Ketchum. al llegar se encontraron con una sonriente Sra. Ketchum que los esperaba a los tres con chocolate y galletitas...

SRA. KETCHUM: Buenas Tardes, chicos. Supongo que estarán hambrientos después de haber trabajado duro con el profesor.

ASH: (Bebiendo su chocolate y con galletitas en su boca)...... ¿Ya sabías....... (Come)..... Qué debíamos...... (Come)...... trabajar?

SRA. KETCHUM: Habla después de que hayas terminado de comer, hijo. El profesor llamó hace un momento y me explicó todo lo que pasó.

MISTY: ¿Así que sabe lo de Side?

SRA. KETCHUM: Sí, y eso explicó porqué Ash se ofreció a regar mi jardín.

ASH: ¿Yo hice eso?

BROCK: Seguramente siempre quisiste ayudar, Ash.

MISTY: Pero la parte perezosa no era la que ocultabas.

ASH: ¿Yo, Perezoso?

MISTY: Sí y mucho.

SRA. KETCHUM: Además me dijo que se bañaría después de terminar.

MISTY: eso sí es extraño en Ash.

ASH: Bueno ya es suficiente. Hay que volver a hablar con el profesor y ver si podemos ayudar a arreglar la máquina.

            En ese momento Side entra sacudiéndose las manos en el pantalón sonriente...

SIDE: Terminé.

SRA. KETCHUM: Gracias..... em ..... ¿Hijo?

SIDE: Claro que soy tu hijo...... o parte de él.

ASH: (Enojándose) ¿Parte mía? Yo jamás habría hecho lo que hiciste con la Sra. Rossello y el Sr. Ferreiróz.

SIDE: (Sentándose en el sillón y cruzándose de piernas) Lo sé (Juntó la yema de sus dedos) Pero y te hice pensarlo.

ASH: ¿Porqué pensaría en hacer algo así?

SIDE: Porque tienes justos motivos. La Sra. Rossello lastimaba a los pokémon con ese veneno y el Sr. Ferreiróz siempre decía que si te acercabas a sus apestosas manzanas ahuyentarías  a la clientela.

ASH: Lo recuerdo. Nunca supe como podría ahuyentar a los clientes si me acercaba a sus manzanas....... pero no es excusa para robar.

SIDE: (Poniendo las manos tras la cabeza y recostándose en el sillón) No, pero siempre quise ser su cliente.

MISTY: No fuiste su cliente. Le robaste.

SIDE: Detalles.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Robaste?

BROCK: Sí y también rompió las ventanas de la Sra. Rossello.

SRA. KETCHUM: Dios mio.

ASH: Lo siento, mamá.

SRA. KETCHUM: No sirve que lo sientas. Ve a tu cuarto.

ASH: (Apenado) Sí, mamá.

SRA. KETCHUM: Tú no. (Apuntando a Side) Tú.

SIDE: (Sorprendido) ¿Yo?

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Quién más?

MISTY: Sra. Ketchum, no servirá de nada que lo envíe a su cuarto. Él no puede arrepentirse.

SIDE: Gracias por la comprensión, Misty.

MISTY: Aunque lo haga seguirá siendo igual de despreciable.

SIDE: Es sabido que alguna gente no entiende 

SRA. KETCHUM: Pero no podemos dejar que siga impune a lo que hace.

BROCK: Si quiere mándelo, pero él no aprenderá.

ASH: De todas formas comprendo lo que hizo.

SIDE: Tal vez tomé las cosas por el lado equivocado. Pero es culpa de Ash, deberías castigarlo.

BROCK: ¿Porqué iba a castigarlo si fuiste tú?

SIDE: Porque él alguna vez lo pensó.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿No ibas a bañarte?

SIDE: Enseguida voy.

            Side volvió a sonreírle a los presentes y corrió hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras y después de calcular subió de dos en dos los escalones.

MISTY: Solo espero que tus únicos pensamientos violentos hayan sido esos.

ASH: Bueno...... yo.......

MISTY: No me digas que......... ¿Qué pensabas hacer?

ASH: Según dijo el profesor, Gary estará por el pueblo mañana.

BROCK: Habrá que mantener a Side ocupado.

SRA. KETCHUM: Ash..... ¿Qué querías hacerle a Gary?

ASH: Solo....... un golpe bien puesto en su cara.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Cómo se te ocurre tal cosa?

ASH: Pero nunca lo hice.

MISTY: Te aseguro que Side lo hará.

ASH: En realidad hay cosas peores que me preocupan

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054


	3. Mi Otro Lado III

Mi Otro Lado III.

            Al terminar de bañarse Side bajó las escaleras hacia el living donde solo estaba Misty susurrándole algo a Togepi esperando que el pokémon se durmiera, sin notar la presencia del "Otro Lado de Ash"...

SIDE: ¿No se duerme?

            Misty se sobresaltó al oír la voz, pero se calmó al ver de quien se trataba o quien ella pensó que era. Sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer cuando vio al chico con jeans, zapatillas y arriba solo una toalla alrededor del cuello con cuya punta se secaba debajo del cuello.

MISTY: ¡Ash! ¿Podrías ponerte algo?

SIDE: ¿Ash? Dejémoslo así Como si nunca me hubieras visto así.

MISTY: Pero.....

SIDE: ¿No me digas que alguna vez nadé en remera?

MISTY: No estás nadando.

SIDE: Pero no quiero ponerme nada.

MISTY: Tú no eres Ash.

SIDE: ¿Podrías apostar?

MISTY: Claro que sí.

SIDE: Yo no. Perdería mi apuesta. Aunque técnicamente soy Ash.

MISTY: (Mirando a Togepi) En realidad ninguno de los dos lo es.

SIDE: ¿Ninguno?

MISTY: Ninguno. Uno complementa al otro.

SIDE: Pero Ash nunca me escucha.

MISTY: (Mirándolo) ¿Estás seguro?

SIDE: No del todo.

MISTY: Yo creo que te escuchó más veces de las que crees, es sólo que no ha hecho lo que le dijiste.

SIDE: ¿Estuviste hablando con él?

MISTY: No, sólo pensé en esto.

SIDE: Voy a preguntarte algo que Ash jamás te preguntaría, ¿Puedo?

MISTY: ¿Porqué tanta formalidad, Side? Adelante, pregunta.

SIDE: (Nervioso y sonrojándose un poco) ¿Te-Te preocupas por ......... por nosotros?

MISTY: Em.......... bueno yo.......

SIDE: Yo soy sincero contigo, Misty.

MISTY: Ya lo sé.

SIDE: Quiero que lo seas también.

MISTY: Sí, me preocupo, Side.

SIDE: ¿Por los dos?

MISTY: Los dos son uno, ¿No?

SIDE: Entonces, ¿Ambos somos mejores juntos?

MISTY: Sí.

SDE: Está bien . Iré a ponerme algo.

            La chica lo miró subir las escaleras sorprendida, no solo por las preguntas y respuestas, sino también por la actitud pacífica de Side. Volvió su mirada a Togepi, quien había logrado dormirse y con un largo suspiro se dejó caer hacia atrás apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del sillón...

MISTY: Cada vez Ash me parece más extraño y ahora con dos lados separados con diferentes personalidades............ pero, ¿Cuán diferentes son en realidad? ¿Ambos comparten los mismos sentimientos, miedos y dudas? ¿Será Ash mejor persona sin Side o será al revés? Y mi última duda o temor ¿Qué sentiré por Ash si es separado de "Su Otro Yo" se convierte en alguien diferente? ¿Qué pasaría si Side posee todas aquellas cosas que me atraían de Ash?.............. Me duele la cabeza............

            Misty se levantó del sillón y acomodó a Togepi suavemente en uno de los almohadones. Caminó hacia la cocina para tomar agua y así tratar de olvidarse del tema Ash/Side.

            Por otro lado Side terminaba de ponerse la remera negra y se había negado a usar la camisa azul y la gorra oficial, solo para que no lo confundieran con Ash.

            La conversación con Misty lo había dejado pensativo y sobre todo su actitud sumisa con ella, ¿Cómo podía ser que él siendo el lado rebelde de Ash se comportara así? Frunció el ceño al verse en el espejo. Miró la puerta para asegurarse que estaba cerrada. Volvió ver su reflejo...

SIDE: Escucha, ten en cuenta esto. Tú no eres el lado débil aquí, así que no actúes como él......... ya sé que es el otro lado el que la agrede y que también estoy hecho de esos pensamientos y sentimientos, pero hay otras cosas que decir antes  sabes que ese es el gran final y que la tentación es grande, pero hay que esperar, ser pacientes y seguir con la actitud ruda. Hoy en la cena habrá que sacar más verdades, sí de _ella_ verdades un tanto viejas, pero hay que decirlas también y mañana, mañana tendremos una Gran Venganza. Ya quería yo darle un buen golpe en la cara a ese Oak.

KNOC- KNOC (Golpe de puerta, ¿Se nota?)

SIDE: ¿Quién es?

VOZ: Soy Ash, apúrate.

SIDE: Ya voy.

ASH: (Del otro lado) Tengo que hablar contigo.

SIDE: (Colgándose la camisa al hombro y abriendo la puerta) ¿Sobre?

ASH: Misty.

SIDE: ¿Qué con ella?

ASH: Sé lo que quieres hacer Side. No lo hagas.

SIDE: Tendrás que ser específico, Ash.

ASH: Ya lo sabes.

SIDE: Sé muchas cosas.

ASH: Si tu dices ser La Verdad, La Sinceridad, no dirás lo que ya no es cierto.

SIDE: (Con una sobradora sonrisa) ¿Te refieres a todas esas veces en las que pensabas que te gustaría estar solo?

ASH: Cuando ESTABAMOS confundidos, Side. Cuando sabíamos que queríamos estar con ella sin saber por qué.

SIDE: (Serio) Te diré algo, aún nos tiene confundidos, Ash. Sabes muy bien que no escaparemos de esto, es imposible.

ASH: Lo hemos intentado.

SIDE: Pero está en nosotros. Desde el primer día.

            Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos, hasta que ambos decidieron aclarar algo...

ASH/SIDE: ¿Qué sientes por ella?

ASH: Contesta primero, Side.

SIDE: No, contesta tú.

ASH: ¿No sabes la respuesta?

SIDE: No estoy seguro.

ASH: Creí que sabías todo sobre mí.

SIDE: Esto es distinto.

ASH: Es mi amiga.

SIDE: Di la verdad, Ash. Es importante.

ASH: Creo que los dos sentimos igual. Pero uno puede decirlo.

SIDE: Creo que los dos.

ASH: ¿Los dos?

SIDE: Ya lo verás, Ash.

            Con eso Side se alejó para buscar a la Sra. Ketchum. Ash solo negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia la cocina en donde estaba Misty sentada con un vaso de agua. Ambos se miraron, pero ninguno dijo nada. Él se sirvió agua y se sentó frente a ella. Pasaron unos minutos y ellos solo miraban algún punto que los distrajera de la otra presencia y les permitiera pensar en sendos encuentros con Side.

            Al poco tiempo entró Brock, rompiendo el silencio...

BROCK: ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Porqué tanto silencio?

ASH: (Sin mirarlo) No pasa nada.

MISTY: (Aún con su vista en otra parte) ¿Creen que Side es "Malo"?

ASH: (Prestándole total atención) ¿Qué quieres decir con "Malo"?

MISTY: (Mirando a Ash) Si hay un lado bueno y uno malo, ¿Es Side malo?'

ASH: Si él fuera bueno, el malo sería yo.

BROCK: Te confundes. Side no es ni un lado bueno, ni malo. Es todas aquellas cosas que Ash ni hizo ni dijo. Algunas buenas y otras malas.

MISTY: Pero ......... Hay cosas suyas que...........

ASH: ¿Qué pasa, Misty? ¿Te dijo algo?

MISTY: Sí...... o no.......... no sé.

ASH: ¿Si, no, no sé?

MISTY: Estoy............. Me duele la cabeza.

BROCK: Yo no he hablado mucho con Side, pero creo que tiene algunas cosas de Ash.

ASH: Porque es parte de mí, Brock.

BROCK: Me refiero a que ambos poseen o comparten algunas cosas.

MISTY/ASH: ¿Cómo cuáles?

BROCK: Siendo la misma persona los dos sienten igual lo que les duele, lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta. La diferencia es que Side lo dirá y Ash no.

ASH: No creas que dirá todo.

MISTY: ¿Qué cosas no dirá, Ash?

ASH: Les aconsejo que no escuchen lo que dice. No dice las cosas tal cual son. Está diciendo todo desde el principio, cosas que pensé en el pasado, pero que ya no.

BROCK: ¿Cómo cuál?

ASH: (Mirando de reojo a Misty y después a Brock) Sólo casas, no podría ejemplificar.

MISTY: (Pensativa, pero en voz alta) Lo que pasó con la Sra. Rossello y el Sr. Ferreiróz, lo pensabas cuando eras niño, ¿No?

ASH: Sí.

BROCK: ¿Entonces no crees que soy un psicópata?

ASH: No, Brock.

MISTY: Y no quieres que me vaya?

ASH. Por supuesto que no. Ustedes son mis amigos y de Side también.

BROCK: ¿Porqué dice estas cosas si es nuestro amigo?

ASH: No sé porque lo hace.

MISTY: Brock, ¿Hablaste con el profesor sobre la máquina?

BROCK: Dijo que Bill legará en un par de días y entre los dos tratarán de reconstruir la máquina.

ASH: ¿Un par de días? (Agarrándose la cabeza) Me va a destruir.

            Una vez más el silencio reinó en la habitación. Brock se fue después de la incómoda pausa dejando a sus amigos solos. Pikachu apareció corriendo y se paró sobre la mesa y después sobre Ash, quién aún se sostenía la cabeza recostado sobre la mesa. Misty miró al roedor amarillo y una idea cruzó por su mente...

MISTY: ¿Qué tan buen entrenador crees que sea?

ASH: ¿Quién?

MISTY: ¿Cómo quién? Side.

ASH: Supongo que es como yo. Un excelente entrenador.

MISTY: Entonces llévalo a entrenar y que se distraiga, así no hará ni dirá cosas que te perjudiquen.

ASH: Es verdad, mañana iremos a entrenar Yo y Mi Otro Lado.

            Ash se levantó de un salto y corrió escaleras arriba en busca de Side seguido por un confundido Pikachu.

            Ambos lados tenemos las mismas fuerzas y debilidades, los dos sentimos igual y los dos podemos ser retenidos por la misma fuerza. No importa cuantas verdades quiera decir y no importa cuan superior me sienta, la debilidad es la misma y solamente hay una forma de vencerla. Solo él y yo juntos podemos superar nuestros miedos y decirle la verdad a "Ella" .

_Falta poco, no sé cuánto tiempo me quede en el exterior, pero quiero asegurarme que cuando me vaya, ella sabrá cual fue el mayor sentimiento que me formó y Ash guardó durante tantos años..._

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054


	4. Mi Otro Lado IV

Mi Otro lado IV

            Tanto Ash como Misty y la Sra. Ketchum estaban particularmente callados. Todos estaban en la mesa cenando siendo Brock y Side los únicos que disfrutaban de su alimento mientras que los otros tres jugaban con su comida girando el tenedor en el plato...

BROCK: ¿Me perdí de algo?

SIDE: La entrega de ojos.

BROCK: Hey! Eso dolió

SIDE: ¿Y?

SRA. KETCHUM: Creí que lo habías entendido.

SIDE: Yo creí que tú me entendiste.

SRA. KETCHUM: Hay cosas que no debes decir. De una persona sincera te vuelves un maleducado.

SIDE: Si las reprimiera, seríamos tres Ash.

            Otra vez el silencio reinó en la mesa y Side miró satisfecho su trabajo. Condujo su mirada a Misty y sonrió.

SIDE: Ash, hay algo importante que deberías saber.

            Misty levantó la mirada sabiendo que su futuro comentario tenía que ver con ella...

SIDE: Él no quería más verdades antiguas. No importa las nuevas me alcanzan ¿Recuerdas que siempre te preocupó la opinión que cierta persona tiene sobre ti?

ASH: (Sonrojándose) S-ide, no sé de lo-q-que habl-hablas.

SIDE: Tú sabes, esa persona a quien quieres tanto...

SRA. KETCHUM: (Abrazando a Ash y consciente de la intención de Side) Pero, hijo. Tú sabes que para mí eres un gran chico.

SIDE: N-No, yo...

SRA. KETCHUM: Misty, Brock ¿Podrían dejarme a solas con mi hijo?

BROCK: De acuerdo.

            Cuando los dos chicos se fueron, la Sra Ketchum dirigió su mirada a las dos partes de su hijo. Uno de ellos estaba apenado, sentado con la cabeza baja. El otro estaba con las manos detrás de la cabeza, recostándose en la silla y reclinándola hacia atrás...

SRA. KETCHUM: Side, ¿Porqué ibas a decir eso?

SIDE: Porque siempre quise saberlo y creo que Ash querría saberlo también.

ASH: ¿Saber qué?

SIDE: Le importamos, Ash. Ella me lo dijo.

ASH: ¿Y a mí qué? Yo ya lo sabía

SIDE: Sí, pero siempre quisiste escucharlo.

ASH: (ofendido) No.

SIDE: Pues, yo sé.

ASH: Es tú problema.

SRA. KETCHUM: Ya basta los dos. Ash no niegues lo que Side dice porque todos aquí sabemos que es cierto.

SIDE: No todos. La única persona que debe saberlo ni siquiera lo imagina.

SRA. KETCHUM: Es verdad, pero debes esperar a que Ash esté listo también.

SIDE: Nunca lo está. Siempre tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.

ASH: Yo no quiero estar listo. No quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros.

SIDE: Yo sí.

ASH: ¿Y qué si cambian para el otro lado, uh?

SRA. KETCHUM: No digas eso, Ash.

ASH: Es que él no lo entiende. Siempre diciéndome que hay que decírselo, ¿Para qué? ¿Para perder lo que ya tengo? No, gracias.

SRA. KETCHUM: No deberías pensar así.

ASH: Yo la conozco bien, sé que no se fijaría en alguien como yo ¿ saben qué? Yo no quiero sentir esto por ella.

SIDE: No podemos elegirlo, Ash.

ASH: Yo sí.

SRA. KETCHUM: El problema que más los distancia es Misty.

SIDE: Misty no es el problema, el problema es él.

ASH: No lo entiendes........ ¿Qué harías si ella se fuera?

            Side no contestó. No tenía respuesta para eso. Sabía que no quería que eso pasara, pero ¿Qué haría él si está hecho fundamentalmente de los sentimientos hacia Misty?...

ASH: Veo que entendiste...

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Porqué no van mañana los dos a entrenar juntos?

ASH: Ya tenía esa idea en mente.

SIDE: ¿Entrenar? Está bien.

SRA. KETCHUM: Y de paso conversan de todo este asunto los dos solos.

ASH: Por mí está bien.

SIDE: Por mí también.

SRA. KETCHUM: De acuerdo, ahora vayan a dormir. Mañana tienen entrenamiento.

ASH: Sí, Buenas Noches.

SIDE: Buenas noches................... ah! ¿Dónde dormiré yo?

SRA. KETCHUM: Ay! Se me olvidó ¿Te molestaría dormir en el sillón?

SIDE: No está bien. Estoy t cansado que dormiría en cualquier lado.

ASH: Tal vez estés cansado de tanto hablar.

SIDE: Está bien, hablaré menos y haré más. Todavía hay un par de cosas que he querido hacer y no pude

SRA. KETCHUM: Muy bien, Side, ven a ayudarme a prepararte la cama.

SIDE: Sí, mamá.

ASH: Sé que está planeando algo, pero ¿Qué puede ser?

            La Sra. Ketchum y Side se fueron dejando a Ash solo y pensando...

            La noche era silenciosa, tranquila y pacífica en Pueblo Paleta. Debían ser como las tres de la madrugada cuando una silueta se escabulló fuera de la casa de los Ketchum. La figura salió de la casa y con las manos en los bolsillos caminaba por las calladas y desiertas calles del pueblo. A un costado del camino encontró piedras que iba pateando una a una.

            Las luces del centro del pueblo comenzaban a verse. Sonrió viendo los edificios de su alrededor,  la estación de bomberos, un taller de reparaciones, una vieja casa abandonada y nada más.

            Aún con las manos en los bolsillos se acercó a la estación de bomberos. Se oían ruidos en una de las oficinas, pero el resto estaba desierto. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible recorrió las partes  que pudo del edificio. Todo el pueblo era muy tranquilo y rara vez ocurría algún problema, claro que no siempre se veía "Al Lado Oculto"de algún habitante dando vueltas por todos lados...

SIDE: Desde niño que estoy tentado con esto y nadie va a detenerme esta vez... (murmurando) Te encontré...

            Debían ser las cuatro y media de la mañana cuado los fuertes golpes de la puerta frontal despertaron a la Sra. Ketchum y al resto de los que estaban en la casa. Vilma bajó las escaleras refregándose un ojo y bostezando mientras que con su mano libre trataba de guiarse tocando la pared y así no caer escaleras abajo...

            Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una Señora mojada de cabeza a pies completamente furiosa con un niño un poco más chico que Ash igual de mojado...

SRA. KETCHUM: Sra. Isola, ¿Qué- Qué pasó?

SRA. ISOLA: (Furiosa) ¿Qué pasó? Su hijo pasó.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Ash? Debió ser Side

            Giró hacia el sillón y tal cual lo había pensado, este estaba vacío...

SRA. ISOLA: Hace unos minutos su hijo robó una manguera de bomberos y mojó toda mi casa desde la ventana de Ramiro.

SRA. KETCHUM: Yo............. no sé que decir.

SRA. ISOLA: Nada tiene que decir, Vilma ¿Porqué su hijo no vuelva a viajar? Con suerte se lo come un Snorlax.

SRA. KETCHUM: No diga eso...

SRA. ISOLA: Sabe muy bien que últimamente Ash está ocasionando graves problemas en el pueblo.

SRA. KETCHUM: Fueron solo travesuras...

SRA. ISOLA: Opino igual que la Sra. Rossello. Su hijo se ha convertido en un delincuente, tal vez bajo la influencia de ciertas personas.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿A qué se refiere con Influencias?

SRA. ISOLA: A esos chicos que viajan con él. Tal parece que esa chica escapó de su casa cuando solo tenía doce años...

STRA. KETCHUM: ¡BROCK Y MISTY NO SON NINGUNA INFLUENCIA NEGATIVA!

SRA. ISOLA: Aaaaah, no sé.

            Antes que la Sra. Isola continuara con sus quejas sobre los compañeros de Ash. El teléfono la interrumpió. Ash, Misty y Brock bajaron las escaleras curiosos por los gritos. Misty, quien estaba más cercana al teléfono respondió...

MISTY: Buenas Noches, Residencia Ketchum.

(La pantalla del video-teléfono mostró a una de las tantas Oficiales Jenny)

O. JENNY: Buenas Noches, ¿Se encuentra la Señora Ketchum?

            Misty giró hacia la puerta viendo que la Sra. Ketchum estaba muy ocupada gritándole a la Sra. Isola y como Brock y Ash trataban de calmarla...

ASH: Tranquila mamá...

SRA. ISOLA: Mire como ahora se hace el buenito...

            Volvió su vista a la pantalla suspirando...

MISTY: Lo siento, oficial, pero la Señora Ketchum está...... ocupada en este momento.

O. JENNY: Necesito a un adulto responsable de la tutela de Ash MISTYm

MISTY: ¿Ash? Claro,  ¿Porqué?

O. JENNY: Pues, para el pago de la fianza.

MISTY: ¡¿SIDE ESTÁ EN LA CARCEL?!

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054

            Este fue un capítulo muy corto, es que quiero dejar la parte de la cárcel en un poco de suspenso hasta la próxima semana. Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y se lo dedico a todos aquellos que me han apoyado, gracias a todos ^ ^ 


	5. Mi Otro Lado V

Mi Otro Lado V.

-Psyduck054-

            Después de que Misty pegara semejante grito todos, excluyendo a la Señora Isola y a Ramiro, se dirigieron a la comisaría del pueblo en busca de Side.

            Al llegar se abalanzaron hacia la oficina principal en donde la Oficial Jenny ordenaba algunos archivos...

O. JENNY: Señora Ketchum, que bueno que llegó.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Dónde está?

O. JENNY: En su celda (Mirando a Ash) ¿Uh? ¿Tú eres Ash Ketchum?

ASH: Sí, soy yo.

O. JENNY: Entonces......... en la celda...... ¿Quién está?

            Los cuatro que conocían la identidad del prisionero se miraron entre ellos inseguros de contestar a la pregunta de la oficial que comenzaba a perder la paciencia, pues la verdad podría ser menos creíble que cualquier espontánea mentira...

ASH: Es algo difícil de explicar......... él es......

MISTY: SU PRIMO.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Su qué? Ah.......... Sí! Side.

O. JENNY: ¿Su primo? Es decir, su sobrino Señora Ketchum.

SRA. KETCHUM: Sí, es mi sobrino.

O. JENNY: Pero entonces........ ¿Porqué actuaba como si no lo supiera?

SRA. KETCHUM: Oficial, son las cinco de la mañana, tuve un día muy largo ayer ¿Cree que estoy totalmente despierta?

O. JENNY: Claro, disculpe Sra. Ketchum. Es que este chico dijo que era Ash.

ASH: Ahora se le ocurre admitir que es parte mía

SRA. KETCHUM: Es que.......

BROCK: Side admira mucho a Ash.

O. JENNY: Debería tomar su ejemplo en todo. Ash es un muy buen chico.

MISTY: (Sarcástica) Muy bueno, en todos sus lados.

O. JENNY: ¿Uh?

ASH: Olvídelo, Oficial. Ella tampoco está despierta...... a ninguna hora.

MISTY: Grrrr... Te lo dejo pasar, Ketchum

SRA. KETCHUM: Va a dejarnos ver a Side.

O. JENNY: Claro. Mientras prepararé los papeles de la fianza.

ASH: ¿Cuáles son los cargos contra Side?

O. JENNY: Robo de la propiedad Pública y dos de destrucción de propiedad privada.

MISTY: Supongo que serán de la Señora Rossello y la Señora Isola.

O. JENNY: Así es, ellas lo denunciaron, además de los bomberos, claro. Pasen por aquí...

            La oficial hizo que el grupo la acompañara por un pasillo que se encontraba tras una enorme puerta metálica, al abrirla se escuchaban los gritos de Side mientras caminaban por el pasillo...

SIDE: HEYYYYY! SAQUENMEEEE! QUIERO SALIIIIIIR. OFICIAL ESTE LUGAR APESTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O. JENNY: Es increíble que no solo se parezcan tanto en físico, su voz es idéntica. Cualquiera diría que son la misma persona.

MISTY: Pero en personalidad son muy distintos.

O. JENNY: Eso es cierto.

            Llegaron a la celda de Side. Él estaba colgado de los barrotes, apoyando sus pies en los horizontales y con sus manos tomando los verticales...

SIDE: (Gritando) ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

O. JENNY: Ya te dije que no te pusieras así en las rejas.

SIDE: SAQUENME, SAQUENME.

SRA. KETCHUM: Side, bájate enseguida.

SIDE: Me quiero ir.

SRA. KETCHUM: He dicho que te bajes.

SIDE: Está bien.

            Side obedeció a su madre y se bajó de las rejas. Viendo al grupo de personas frente a él le sonrió a su otra parte...

SIDE: Debes estar feliz de verme aquí.

ASH: No, todos creen que yo hice esas cosas.

SIDE: Pero.......... en cierta forma las hiciste.

O. JENNY: ¿De qué habla?

MISTY: De nada, Oficial ¿No tenía que llenar los papeles?

O. JENNY: Ah! Es cierto. Acompáñeme Señora Ketchum.

SRA. KETCHUM: Sí. Side, será mejor que te comportes.

SIDE: Sin problemas, mamá.

O. JENNY: ¿Mamá?

SRA. KETCHUM: Vamos, vamos Oficial. No le haga caso.

            La Señora Ketchum y la Oficial Jenny se fueron dejando solos a los "Cuatro" amigos...

SIDE: Vaya, Misty. Siempre fuiste muy buena para las mentiras.

MISTY: ¿De qué hablas?

SIDE: Nada, Nada. Todos mentimos, ¿Verdad, Ash?

ASH: (Tragó saliva) E- es algo normal.

BROCK: Claro que sí! No todos nuestros secretos tienen que ser contados.

SIDE: No creas. Como a Ash le pasó, el Otro Lado de los demás también puede salir.

MISTY: Ustedes son el único caso conocido.

SIDE: Es un estado físico, Misty.

ASH: ¿A qué te refieres?

BROCK. A cuando uno se deja llevar, Ash. A cuando le permites a tus sentimientos tomar mayor control.

SIDE: Así es, Brock. Yo he visto Tu Otro Lado y también el de Misty.

MISTY/BROCK: ¿Ah, sí?

SIDE: Y también Ash ha visto el tuyo.

ASH: Ya basta.

MISTY. ¿El de quién?

BROCK: No importa.

SIDE: Brock, discúlpame por las cosas que te dije.

ASH: ¿Qué te sucede, Side?

SIDE: Reconozco que me comporté muy mal con él.

MISTY: ¿Sólo con él?

SIDE: Mmmmmm.... sí.

ASH: ¿Se dan cuenta? Eres un dolor de cabeza, Side.

MISTY: Entonces tú también.

ASH: No lo soy.

MISTY: ¿A no?

ASH: No.

MISTY: Pero, Ash.......... ustedes son uno y a veces eres peor que Side.

ASH: Y tú eres insoportable a veces.

SIDE: No le digas eso, Ash.

ASH: No te metas.

SIDE: Me meto lo que quiero

ASH: No entre ELLA y yo.

SIDE: NUNCA ME DEJAS.

ASH: Y hago muy bien.

SIDE: Eres un tonto.

ASH: Entonces tú también.

SIDE: Yo soy el lado inteligente, sé lo que quiero.

MISTY: ¿Pueden parar con esta discusión?

ASH. Está bien. No tiene sentido discutir con él.

SIDE: ¿Conmigo? Tú eres el cabeza dura.

ASH: ¿Cabeza dura?

MISTY: Basta!

BROCK: ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?

SIDE: Es que Ash no entiende.

BROCK: Qué no entiende.

SIDE: Que...

            La puerta metálica se escuchó abrirse una vez más y los pasos de la Oficial Jenny y la Sra. Ketchum retumbaron por los pasillos...

ASH: Tal parece que ya van a sacarte, Side.

SIDE: Que Bien! No aguanto más este lugar.

MISTY: Supongo que ya has aprendido tu lección.

SIDE: Claro que Sí! Seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez.

ASH: Esa no es la lección, Side.

SIDE: ¿Ah, no?

            Llegaron las dos mujeres con los papeles listos para que Side pudiera salir de la celda. La oficial le abrió y el chico salió lo más calmado posible, temeroso que cualquier movimiento provocara que otra vez lo encerraran...

O. JENNY: Tu tía firmó todos los papeles y ahora puedes irte, Side. Pero recuerda que ya tienes antecedentes en Paleta y cualquier cosa delictiva que hagas en el futuro provocará tu encarcelación otra vez.

SIDE: ¿Tía?

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Fue lo único que escuchaste de lo que la oficial dijo?

SIDE: No. Escuché el resto también.

O. JENNY: Espero que no tenga que verte otra vez aquí, jovencito.

SIDE: No se preocupe, Oficial.

BROCK: Y ahora que todo el problema de Side ha sido solucionado.....

SRA. KETCHUM: Nos vamos a dormir.

BROCK: Vayan ustedes......... (A la oficial) debe ser muy solitario trabajar aquí en la madrugada, si quieres te hago compañía y ........ Aaaay! ¿Porqué hiciste eso, Side?

SIDE: Porque Misty está muy cansada para hacerlo.

BROCK: Pero ella nunca me pateó.

SIDE: Es que yo no quiero jalarte la oreja, Brock.

MISTY: Gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo, Side.

SIDE: Un placer.

            Al terminar con los trámites en la comisaría, todos volvieron a la residencia Ketchum. En la puerta encontraron dos sobres dirigidos a la Sra. Ketchum, pero la mujer estaba tan cansada que solo los dejó sobre la mesa y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación...

SRA. KETCHUM: (Mientras subía) Yo estoy muy cansada, chicos. Me voy a descansar un rato más.

BROCK: Yo igual, estoy muerto.

ASH: Los sigo.

MISTY: Pues yo ya no tengo sueño. Me haré algo de desayunar...... ¿Qué harás Side?

SIDE: Te acompaño. Yo tampoco tengo sueño.

ASH: No lo puedo dejar solo con ella........ pero tengo tanto sueño Side...

SIDE: Lo sé, Ash. No te preocupes.

ASH: Te tomo la palabra.

SIDE: No quiero hacerlo solo, Ash

            Misty y Side se quedaron en la cocina mientras ella preparaba chocolate para ambos. Por la ventana de se veía al sol recién saliendo para iluminar el pueblo entero. Ambos chicos se quedaron admirando aquel paisaje en el cual los rayos del astro amarillo cubrían lentamente las sombras del pueblo...

MISTY: Es hermoso, ¿No, Side?

SIDE: Sí que lo es.

MISTY: Muchas veces, mientras acampamos yo...

SIDE: Te levantas a mirar el amanecer y luego vuelves a dormir unas horas más. Algunas noches también, te levantas a mirar la luna y las estrellas...... cantando una canción...

MISTY: Sí..... ¿Cómo supiste eso?

SIDE: Yo estaba ahí, ¿Lo recuerdas?

MISTY: ¿Estabas despierto?

SIDE: No, no lo estaba.

MISTY: ¿Entonces?

SIDE: La canción la he escuchado algunas veces y siempre son noches con brillantes estrellas y la luna se ve muy clara y cerca. Esas son las noches que eliges.

MISTY: A-Así es.

SIDE: (Observando que está nerviosa)¿Uh? No te preocupes, nunca recuerdo la letra de tu canción.

MISTY: (Aliviada) Ah. Mejor así.

SIDE: Pero, ya la voy a recordar si me esfuerzo.

MISTY: Jajajaja, no es necesario, Side.

            Sintieron que el chocolate comenzó a hervir, así que Misty se apartó de la ventana para terminar de prepararlo...

MISTY: Side, Mientras estuviste..... como sería ¿Dentro? ¿Con?...

SIDE: ¿Te refieres cuando Ash y yo fuimos uno?

MISTY: Sí.

SIDE: ¿Qué con eso?

MISTY: ¿Hablaron alguna vez?

SIDE: Ya sabes que él nunca me escucho.

MISTY: Ummm, es cierto.

SIDE: Misty...... ¿Hay algo que quieras saber?

MISTY: Eeeee, no.

SIDE: Misty....... No soy tan malo.

MISTY: Yo no dije eso.

SIDE: Pero, ¿Qué querías saber?

MISTY: Nada importante.

            Hubo un largo silencio mientras Misty terminaba con el desayuno. Dejó las tazas en la mesa y ambos tomaron la suya. Side tomó el primer sorbo y levantó la mirada a Misty...

SIDE: ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que yo dije ayer?

MISTY: Dijiste muchas cosas ayer.

SIDE: Pero....... si algo de lo que dije te molestó yo....

MISTY: No importa ya, Side.

SIDE: Sí importa. Lo que pasa es que yo no quiero irme sin enseñarle a Ash que tiene que decir la verdad, hay algunas cosas que admito que no cuente, pero hay otras que sería más sencillo si intentara desahogar sin la necesidad de agredir a nadie. 

MISTY: Creo que entiendo, Side.

SIDE: Yo sé que el Profesor y Bill, terminarán pronto con la máquina y para ese entonces quiero que Mi Otro Lado esté convencido de lo que tiene que hacer.

MISTY: ¿Y eso es...?

SIDE: Asunto entre él y yo.

MISTY: Está bien.

            Siguieron conversando sobre nada en particular hasta que se escuchó, desde la calle, un auto frenar violentamente. Ambos se acercaron a la ventana curiosos por el ruido viendo que de un automóvil convertible se bajaba de un salto Gary Oak...

SIDE: Miren             quien llegó.

MISTY: No lo hagas, Side. Déjalo.

SIDE: Sabes que no puedo prometer nada.

MISTY: Ve a dormir y después a entrenar, pero déjalo en paz.

SIDE: Mmmm, creo que puedo hacer eso.

MISTY: De acuerdo, así está mejor.

SIDE: Pero no tengo sueño...

MISTY: Pues, yo tampoco.

SIDE: Mejor.

            Una vez más se quedaron hablando, sobre los viajes, los pokémon y un poco de Ash. Hasta que el chocolate de las dos tazas se terminó y Misty las retiró de la mesa. Cuando se dio vuelta para preguntarle a Side si quería más, él ya se había ido...

            Gary había llegado hace madia hora a su casa, después de tanto entrenar fuera del pueblo. Dejó sus cosas en su habitación y saludó a su hermana May. Estaba dispuesto a tomar sus pokémon y marcharse al laboratorio de su abuelo cuando sonó el timbre. Tomó sus cosas y abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver a Ash frente a él, le sonrió arrogantemente como es su costumbre y decidió saludar.... a su manera...

GARY: Miren quien decidió venir a darle la bienvenida al mejor entrenador de-

            Oak no pudo terminar su frase, pues el puño de Ash ya había llegado a su mejilla y lo había tirado hacia atrás. El eterno rival de Gary se hizo sonar los dedos de la mano con la cual lo golpeó...

ASH: Espero que eso te sirva de lección Oak.

            Con eso último se marchó de vuelta a su casa, dejando a Gary desconcertado, pero seguro de que Ketchum se la iba a pagar...

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054.


	6. Mi Otro Lado VI

Mi Otro Lado VI.

-Psyduck054-

                  Side entró una vez más a la casa de los Ketchum contento con su nueva acción, pero suponiendo que Misty no debía estar muy feliz por haberla dejado sola para hacer justamente lo que le pidió que no hiciera. El simple pensamiento hizo que Side comenzara a sentirse mal consigo mismo, un nuevo sentimiento que jamás había conocido en esa parte de su ser apareció en su pecho, Culpa.

                  Se acercó a la cocina, cada vez más temeroso de ver a  Misty, pero con la convicción que debía explicar sus acciones. No la encontró en el lugar donde minutos antes habían hablado tan amistosamente. La Culpa en Side comenzó a aumentar. Si Misty estaba enfadada, él sabía que no le sería sencillo recibir perdón de la joven entrenadora.

                  Subió las escaleras, sabiendo que no había otro lugar donde buscarla que no fuera en la habitación que la Señora Ketchum le había dado. Al estar frente a la puerta, dudó unos instantes pero desechó todas sus dudas y golpeó la puerta. Aún la Culpa seguía en su pecho...

MISTY: (Desde adentro) Si eres Side, no quiero hablar contigo.

SIDE: Misty, por favor. Tengo que explicarte...

MISTY: No me interesa.

SIDE: Sé que tienes razón en enfadarte, solo quiero...

MISTY: Vete, Side. No me importa lo que tengas para decirme.

SIDE: Misty...

MISTY: No. Déjame sola.

SIDE: ¿Podremos hablar después?

MISTY: Tal vez.

SIDE: De acuerdo. Esperaré abajo.

MISTY: Como sea.

                  Side dudó unos instantes más en decir algo más o dejar que  el silencio brinde mejores oportunidades. Misty, del otro lado, no dijo nada. Conociendo la terquedad de su amiga, Side decidió bajar y darle el tiempo necesario para que baje y puedan conversar tranquilos...

                  Ella siempre tuvo un efecto similar a este en mí y en Mi Otro Lado. Lo que hice no puedo explicar porque lo hice. Estaba pasando un gran momento junto a ella y tuve que echarlo a perder, ¿Porqué? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué beneficio me dio aquello?... 

                  _Oh, sí! La expresión de Oak cuando lo golpee. No se la esperaba para nada..... y sin embargo....... no se sintió tan triunfador como yo creí que se sentiría........ ¿Qué será lo que causé? ¿Cuál será el verdadero motivo de su enfado?_

_Que la dejé sola..._

_Que le había dicho que no iría..._

_Que le mentí..._

_Que confió en mí y yo traicioné su confianza..._

_Que la desilucioné..._

_                  No lo sé. No sé cuál de estas sea la razón, pero tal vez sean todas juntas._

_                  Pese a todo esto, ella formó un nuevo sentimiento en mi interior, uno que pertenecía al otro lado y ahora lo tengo yo....... antes me había disculpado con Brock por las cosas que decía y ahora es momento de disculparme con Misty......_

                  Cuando Ash bajó, relajado de su largo descanso, se encontró a su Otro Lado sentado en un de los sillones con la mirada perdida en algún punto. Su postura era muy distinta a la que mantuvo el día anterior, estaba sentado lo más derecho posible, con sus manos amarrándose las rodillas y se notaba que estaba muy tenso. Ash observó que Misty no estaba con Side y esto le preocupó conociéndose a sí mismo...

ASH: Buen día, Side.

.....

ASH: ¿Uh?, Debe haber pasado algo Side.

.....

ASH: Side...

                  Side levantó su mirada encontrándose con el otro lado, ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes y luego Ash se sentó frente a Side...

ASH: ¿Qué pasó?

SIDE: Hice algo malo, Ash. No pude evitarlo.

ASH: ¿Qué le hiciste?

SIDE: No fue mi intención, solo vi la oportunidad.

ASH: Grrrrr...

SIDE: Y después fue demasiado tarde, Ash. 

                  Descontrolado, Ash tomó a Side de la remera y comenzó a sacudirlo con violencia y a gritarle haciendo que la Sra. Ketchum y Brock despertaran...

ASH: ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE? CONTESTA, SIDE...

SIDE: No lo sé exactamente...

ASH: (Tirándolo en el sillón) Explícate...

SRA. KETCHUM: (Bajando las escaleras) ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

ASH: Es Side..... quiero que me diga que le hizo a Misty.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Side?

SIDE: Ya te dije, no lo sé...

ASH: No quieras hacerte el tonto. Dime que pasó...

BROCK: (Bajando) ¿Porqué tanto escándalo?

SIDE: Es que, ya te dije, no pude evitarlo.

SRA. KETCHUM: Dios mio, ¿Qué hiciste? O mejor, ¿Dónde está?

SIDE: En su habitación, no me dejó hablarle.

ASH: Cuenta de una vez lo que pasó.

SIDE: De acuerdo....... estábamos en la cocina conversando cuando escuchamos que un automóvil se estacionaba y fuimos a ver quien era...

ASH: Gary.

SIDE: Sí, era él. Misty me pidió que no fuera y yo acepté...... pero cuando vi la oportunidad me fui.

ASH: ¿Lo golpeaste?

SIDE: Debiste ver su cara.... jajajajajaja!

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

SIDE: Ummm...

ASH: Pero no entiendo, ¿Qué le pasa a Misty? ¿Qué te dijo?

SIDE: Nada, Ash. No quiso ni hablar conmigo.

SRA. KETCHUM: Ya se le pasará, chicos.

BROCK: Sí, conocen a Misty.

SIDE: Es que..... me siento muy mal por haberla dejado así.

ASH: Sí...... debe estar furiosa.

SRA. KETCHUM: Iré a preparar el desayuno, quizás baje cuando tenga hambre.

BROCK: La acompaño.

                  Ash y Side se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato. Los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban eran los que Brock y la Sra. Ketchum hacían en la cocina, ellos solo se miraban tratando de interpretar, como cuando formaban un solo ser, que pensaba el otro. Ash fue el que se levantó y Side rompió el silencio...

SIDE: ¿Qué haces?

ASH: Está enojada contigo, yo iré a hablar con ella.

SIDE: No te escuchará.

ASH: Sí lo hará...

                  Comenzó a subir las escaleras y Side lo siguió hasta el primer escalón, para asegurarse de poder escuchar la conversación, si había alguna.

                  Ash golpeó la puerta, dudoso si su amiga lo aceptaría...

MISTY: (Del otro lado) ¿Quién?

ASH: Soy yo, Ash.

MISTY: ¿Ash?..... puedes pasar.

ASH: Gracias...

                  Side cerró su puño furioso, ¿Porqué a él sí si son uno? Antes que Ash abriera la puerta su madre lo llamó desde la cocina...

SRA. KETCHUM: ASH! ¿PUEDES AYUDARME?

ASH: ¿NO ESTÁ BROCK PARA ESO?

SRA. KETCHUM: NECESITO QUE VAYAS A COMPRAR, ASH.

ASH. ¿QUÉ NO PUEDE IR SIDE?...... ESTÁ BIEN YA VOY. (A Misty) Enseguida vuelvo.

                  Sin esperar respuesta, Ash bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, recibió la orden de su madre de lo que debía comprar y se fue, sin esperarse que escandido detrás de los arbustos de la casa Side saltara detrás de él y lo golpeara en la espalda haciéndole perder el conocimiento.

                  Tomó la gorra de Ash y su camisa, después arrastró a la inconsciente parte de sí mismo hasta la parte trasera de la casa y volvió a entrar...

SIDE: Lo siento, Ash. Pero tengo que solucionar esto

                  Corrió escaleras arriba y golpeó la puerta de Misty...

MISTY: (Del otro lado) No voy a hablar contigo, Side.

SIDE: Soy Ash.

MISTY: ¿No tenías que ir a comprar?

SIDE. Decidieron darle una oportunidad a Side.

MISTY: Pasa, entonces. Está abierto.

SIDE: Bingo

                  Side entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Misty estaba sentada al borde de la cama mirando el suelo, pero al sentir la puerta cerrarse levantó la mirada al recién llegado que se había apoyado en la puerta, asegurándose que se mantuviera cerrada...

MISTY: ¿De qué querías hablar, Ash?

SIDE: No soy Ash.

MISTY: Pero...

SIDE: Sabía que si te mentía me dejarías pasar.

MISTY: No quiero hablar contigo aún.

SIDE: Lo sé...... pero necesito que me hables, Misty.....

                  Misty pensó unos instantes y suspiró, es cierto que él no podía evitarlo, es su naturaleza cumplir con estas cosas y se había propuesto golpear a Gary, era imposible detenerlo, por más que ella deseara tanto que Side comprendiera que hay mejores cosas que hacer no podía pretender que cambiara su esencia ni mucho menos por ella...

SIDE: Primero que nada, quiero disculparme, Misty.

MISTY: ¿Sabes porqué estás disculpándote?

SIDE: No exactamente, solo estoy suponiendo.

MISTY: ¿Porqué supones que debes disculparte?

SIDE: (Alejándose de la puerta) Por haberte dicho que no iría y sin embargo lo hice...

MISTY: Comprendo porque lo hiciste.

SIDE: (Acercándose a ella) Por haberte dejado sola...

MISTY: Nunca fue un gran problema para mí.

SIDE: Por haberte mentido...

MISTY: En ningún momento mentiste, desde el principio me advertiste que no sería sencillo para ti.

SIDE: Misty, yo creo que estas son las cosas que hice mal. Dime hay algo más por lo que deba disculparme...

MISTY: De nada serviría que te lo diga.

SIDE: ¿Porqué?

MISTY: Porque no te interesa cambiar.

SIDE: Sí me interesa..... si eso haría que no estés enojada conmigo.

MISTY: Olvídalo, Side. Ya no importa.

SIDE: ¿Porqué fue que te enfadaste, Misty?

MISTY: Déjalo, Side...

SIDE: Dímelo, tengo que saber…

MISTY: No entiendo para que quieres saberlo.

SIDE: Para no volverlo a hacer.

MISTY: Has estado haciendo cosas desde que te separaste de Ash. Has robado, destruido, golpeado y dicho cosas que constantemente lastimaron a los demás. ¿Quieres saber porqué me enfadé?....... porque pensé que los demás no te comprendían, pero que podías cambiar, que aprenderías a respetar a los que te rodean, pero cada vez empeorabas más y lastimaste más de lo que parece.

SIDE: ¿Yo te lastimé?

MISTY: A todos, Side.

                  Hubo un largo silencio y durante esa pausa Misty comprendió lo que había dicho, era cierto que ella pensaba esas cosas de Side, su mente se las había repetido todo el tiempo desde que subió a la habitación esa mañana pero ella no quería decírselas a Side, no quería que Su Otro Lado hablara, no ahora...

SIDE: Lo mejor hubiera sido que me quedara en Ash.

MISTY: No quise decir eso, Side.

SIDE: (Sonriéndole amistosamente) Está bien, Misty. No tienes que fingir.

MISTY: No. Es que estaba enojada y...

SIDE: Habló quien tenía que hablar. Tu otro lado.

MISTY: No le hagas caso...

SIDE: Siempre decimos la verdad, Misty. Debo hacerle caso.

MISTY: Pero...

SIDE: Lo mejor que puedo hacer..... es ir al laboratorio del Profesor y ayudarlo con la máquina que destruí...

MISTY: No, espera.

SIDE: Lo peor es que no pude lograr mi meta final.

MISTY: ¿Cuál era?

SIDE: Creo que ya no importa, Misty. Fui muy confiado y no consideré a los demás.

MISTY: Side, no vayas aún. Espera un poco más.

SIDE: (Se arrodilló frente a ella mirándola fijo a los ojos) Por lo menos te diré algo de lo que tenía planeado...

MISTY: (Sonrojándose) ¿Si?

SIDE: Nunca quise hacer nada que te lastimara, Misty. Sería incapaz de planearlo.

MISTY: Pero...

SIDE: Las cosas que dije, fueron solo para que Ash reaccionara y no lo hizo...

MISTY: ¿Qué reacción esperabas?

SIDE: Alguna, pero no la que tuvo.

MISTY: Entonces...

SIDE: Te pediré un favor antes de irme...

MISTY: No te vallas, Side. No es necesario.

SIDE: Sí lo es. Creo que lo mejor sería que antes valla con Gary a explicarle que el que lo golpeó fue el "Primo" de Ash.

MISTY: ¿No sería lo mismo que te quedaras aquí en lugar que con el profesor?

SIDE: No, soy más peligroso afuera. Pasaron cosas que no tenía planeadas, no puedo controlar algunas cosas y antes que se origine otro lado en mí prefiero escapar de esto.

MISTY: Creo que te entiendo, ¿Qué quieres pedirme, Side?

SIDE: Por favor, por más peleas, por más insultos y tonterías que Ash haga no **nos** dejes.

MISTY: No planeaba hacerlo, Side.

SIDE: Solo quiero que lo tengas en mente...... Si **él** no está completo sin **mí**....... y **yo** estoy incompleto sin **él**...... no te imaginas como **estaríamos** sin **ti**.

MISTY: ¿Cómo?

SIDE: Adios, Misty. Nos veremos después.

                  Misty quedó un poco confundida por las palabras de Side, lo vio salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él, más tarde escuchó murmullos en la cocina, supuso que se estaba despidiendo de la Sra. Ketchum y Brock. Después se escuchó una puerta cerrarse y nada más, todos en la casa estaban silenciosos.

Side se había ido...

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054


	7. Mi Otro Lado VII

Mi Otro Lado VII

            Ash comenzó a recuperar la conciencia lentamente, su cabeza le dolía y no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Tenía que ir a comprar para el desayuno y algo lo golpeó por la espalda. Débilmente comenzó a levantarse. Sus oídos le zumbaban y todavía estaba un poco mareado, reconoció donde estaba, la parte trasera de su casa. Abrió la puerta que conectaba ese sector con su casa y al entrar a la cocina vio a sus dos amigos y a su madre un poco deprimidos, todos ellos...

ASH: (Confundido) ¿Qué pasó aquí?

SRA. KETCHUM: Side se fue, Ash.

ASH: ¿Se fue? ¿Adónde?

MISTY: Al laboratorio del profesor. Quiere ayudarle a arreglar su máquina.

ASH: No imaginé que él querría irse.

MISTY: No sé si lo quería, Ash.

BROCK: Probablemente te sientas más tranquilo ahora.

ASH: (Sentándose con los demás) No realmente.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Porqué no, hijo?

ASH: Él era parte mía y todavía tenía cosas por conocerme.

MISTY: De todas formas él está en el laboratorio, puedes ir con él si quieres.

ASH: Creo que es mejor que hable con él.

SRA. KETCHUM: Ash..... ¿Dónde están las cosas que te mandé a comprar?

ASH: No vas a creerme, alguien me golpeo por la espalda y me dejó tirado en la parte trasera.

BROCK: Apuesto que fue Gary, para vengarse de que lo hayas golpeado.

ASH: Ese Gary...

MISTY: No fue Gary, fue Side.

ASH: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

MISTY: Cuando entró en mi habitación llevaba puesta tu gorra y tu camisa, ahora están en el sillón.

ASH: ¿En tu habitación? ¿Qué te dijo?

MISTY: "No imaginas lo que seríamos sin ti..." Se disculpó por las cosas que hizo y....... es mi culpa que se haya ido.

SRA. KETCHUM: ¿Tu culpa? Eso no nos lo has contado.

MISTY: Yo.... estaba enojada y..... No quise decirle esas cosas.

ASH: ¿Qué le dijiste?

MISTY: Que desde que llegó no ha hecho más que lastimar a las personas y que yo creía que cambiaría pero...

ASH: ¿Es por eso que se fue?

BROCK: Tal vez lo que Misty le dijo sí le hizo recapacitar.

SRA. KETCHUM: Creo que a Side le pasó otra cosa...

MISTY: ¿Qué?

ASH: No hubiera sido lo mismo que se lo dijera otra persona.

MISTY: ¿Uh? ¿Porqué no?

SRA. KETCHUM: No importa, Misty. Cuando el Profesor, Bill y Side reparen la máquina todo estará solucionado.

ASH: Así es...

            Antes que alguien aportara algo más el timbre sonó. Pensando que podía tratarse de un arrepentido Side, Ash abrió la puerta encontrándose con Gary...

ASH: oh oh Gary...

GARY: Hola, Ash. ¿Creías que me había olvidado de lo de esta mañana?

ASH: Supongo que no.

GARY: Afuera, ahora.

ASH: ¿Qué?

GARY: Solucionaremos esto, Afuera y ahora.

ASH: Pero, Gary...

GARY: Por lo menos ten un poco de valentía. Yo no soy como tú te daré tu merecido limpiamente.

ASH: ¿Tú me darás mi merecido?

GARY: Yo y algunos amigos del pueblo.

ASH: ¿Cómo?

            Ash salió de su casa y se encontró con que alrededor de esta lo estaban esperando el nieto de la Sra. Rossello, Fernando, Ramiro, el hijo de la Sra. Isola y Gary...

ASH: ¿Fernando y Ramiro?

FERNANDO: Ya verás, lo que le hiciste a mi abuela no tiene perdón, Ketchum.

ASH: Pero yo...

RAMIRO: Toda mi habitación fue destruida, lo pagarás...

ASH: Esperen.... podemos solucionar esto de otra manera...

GARY: Ah, no. Lo justo es justo.

            La Sra. Ketchum, Brock y Misty estaban mirando por la ventana curiosos y preocupados por lo que estaba pasando fuera de la casa. Entendían las reacciones de los chicos y sabían que no debían meterse en esta situación. Brock llamó a la casa del Profesor Oak para que le avisara a Side lo que estaba sucediendo. Misty se cubrió los ojos cuando Fernando y Ramiro se acercaban a Ash. El nieto de la Sra. Rossello, era un chico alto de unos diecisiete años rubio y muy corpulento, tenía un acento raro, como si no perteneciera a Paleta. Sus ojos marrones llenos de furia se enfocaron en Ash, quien dudaba en defenderse o recibir el merecido escarmiento.

            Ramiro, por otro lado, no parecía ser muy fuerte y era más pequeño que Ash, pero era conocido en el pueblo por su agresividad con objetos para sustituir su fuerza nula. El negro cabello de  Ramiro caía delante de sus negros ojos repletos de ira. Ash ya había decidido en aceptar lo que le correspondía y mantuvo sus brazos al costado del cuerpo estáticos. Cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe..........

            Una mano enorme cubrió la suya, sabía que se trataba de Fernando, quien forzó el puño de Ash para abrirlo y dejó en su palma un sobre. El entrenador abrió sus ojos y observó el sobre blanco que el corpulento chico había dejado en sus manos...

ASH: ¿Pero qué...

FERNANDO: Paga.

            Ramiro hizo lo mismo que el otro chico, dejó un sobre blanco en  la mano abierta de Ash. El entrenador emitió un sonido de alivio cuando entendió que esos  chicos no iban a golpearlo, pero Ramiro pensó lo contrario que Fernando y pateó a Ash en la rodilla, pero no era tan doloroso como el entrenador lo esperaba.

            Después de la entrega los dos se marcharon, dejando a todos un tanto confundidos en especial a Gary...

GARY: ¿Qué? ¿Qué hacen?

ASH: (Sonriendo) Dándome mi paga, Gary.

GARY: Pero....

ASH: Tienes razón si quieres golpearme, Gary. Aceptaré lo que tengas que darme.

            Gary subió su mano hasta su ojo, el cual aún dolía por el reciente golpe recibido. Estaba totalmente negro y bastante hinchado, tuvo que mantenerse con un hielo allí por un largo rato hasta que se enteró por su hermana lo que había pasado en las casas de la Sra. Rossello e Isola y creyó que ambos chicos lo apoyarían, ya que él no tiene la suficiente fuerza para golpear a alguien...

GARY: Haremos las cosas de una forma diferente.

ASH: Como quieras, Gary.

GARY: Quiero que tú también tengas oportunidad, mi venganza solo estará completa si sé que vencí totalmente en una batalla pokémon.

ASH: Pero mis pokémon no tienen la culpa de lo que pasó, Gary.

GARY: Es el precio que tendrás que pagar, Ash. Yo no puedo cobrarte como Fernando y Ramiro.

ASH: De acuerdo, una batalla entonces.

VOZ: Alto.

            Ash y Gary miraron molestos a la persona que había interrumpido el duelo. Side estaba parado detrás de su otra parte con su arrogante sonrisa, muy superior de la del mismo Gary Oak. El rival miró confundido a los dos chicos que se encontraban frente a él. Side se acercó más a Ash y a Gary aún sonriendo, miró hacia la ventana donde estaban todos mirándolo y su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a Misty...

GARY: ¿Quién eres?

SIDE: (Mirándolo) Soy Side Ketchum.

GARY: ¿Side?

SIDE: Eso dije y fui yo quien te golpeó esta mañana.

GARY: Pero..... ¿Cómo es que.....?

SIDE: ¿Te sorprendes por mi parecido con Ash?

GARY: Realmente no me importa.

SIDE: Muy bien. Comenzamos el duelo.

ASH: Espera, yo voy a combatir.

SIDE: Claro que no! Él quiere vengarse. Tendrá que hacerlo con quien lo golpeó.

GARY: Pero...... ¿Cómo sé que fuiste tú y no Ash?

SIDE: Y eso que importa. Ash estaba durmiendo a esa hora, pregúntaselo a...... a Misty.

ASH: Side....... ¿Estás bien?

SIDE: Estoy listo para el duelo.

GARY: No importa con quien pelee, de todas formas venceré. Ve Umbreon.

SIDE: Su Umbreon. Ash, pásame mi Totodile.

ASH: No tengo los pokémon conmigo.

SIDE: ¿Cómo pensabas pelear sin pokémon?

ASH: Es que yo no esperaba una batalla...

            Ash iba a entrar por sus pokémon para que Side pudiera combatir, pero antes de entran la puerta se abrió y Misty salió con todos los pokémon de él...

MISTY: Ten, Ash.

ASH: Gracias, Misty. Ya está, Side. ¿Quieres a Totodile?

SIDE: Sí, Ash. Gracias, Misty.

MISTY: De nada.

            Una vez que tuvo la pokébola en su mano, le fue difícil dejar de mirar a Misty hasta que Gary llamó su atención para comenzar con la batalla...

SIDE: Muy bien, Yo te elijo Totodile

GARY: Comencemos, Umbreon embestida.

SIDE: Esquívalo, Totodile.

            El pokémon acuático intentó evadir al veloz pokémon, pero ni siquiera vio cuando Umbreon se le acercaba y voló metros más atrás. Lentamente y con algo de dificultad el pokémon se levantó, levantó su mirada a su entrenador, pero se confundió al ver dos de ellos...

ASH: Totodile, no te distraigas.

SIDE: Ve, Chorro de agua.

TOTODILE: ¿Toto?

MISTY: Vamos, Totodile.

GARY: Umbreon mordisco.

SIDE: Rápido, antes que se acerque.

            Una vez más el pokémon de Gary fue muy rápido para Totodile y los fuertes dientes de Umbreon se clavaron en el pecho y espalda del pokémon acuático...

SIDE: No.... Totodile.

GARY: Umbreon termínalo con un ataque rápido.

SIDE: Totodile, escúchame. Tienes que evitarlo, pero es muy rápido para ver. Intenta sentirlo, antes que llegue haz un chorro de agua.

            Totodile olvidó la confusión de ver dos entrenadores y cerró sus ojos esperando que la velocidad de Umbreon hiciera el suficiente viento para sentirla. Un frío aire golpeó su rostro y en ese momento lanzó un potente chorro de agua hacia el frente que envió a Umbreon metros más atrás de su entrenador...

GARY: Umbreon...

SIDE: Síiii, bien hecho Totodile.

GARY: La batalla no termina.

SIDE: No, pero sé como vencerte...

GARY: Umbreon, mordisco ahora.

SIDE: Evítalo con un chorro de agua otra vez, Totodile.

            El pokémon de agua obedeció con la misma estrategia obteniendo el mismo resultado y enviando a Umbreon, una vez más, metros más atrás...

SIDE: Antes que se levántate, Cabezazo.

GARY: Salta Umbreon.

            Umbreon fue lo suficientemente ágil para evadir a Totodile, pero el pokémon de agua calculó donde debería aterrizar y preparó su cabezazo hacia ese lugar, así cuando Umbreon cayó Totodile lo golpeó...

SIDE: Ahora, Totodile, demuéstrale lo que es una mordida.

GARY: Umbreon, Hipnosis.

SIDE: ¿Qué? Totodile...

            Antes que el pokémon llegara una luz salió de los ojos de Umbreon haciendo que Totodile comenzara a sentirse cansado y se quedara profundamente dormido...

SIDE: No puede ser...

GARY: Buen trabajo, Umbreon.

            Umbreon se acercó a su entrenador y este le acarició agradecido la cabeza, después hizo girar la pokébola en su dedo índice y llamó a su pokémon...

GARY: Excelente batalla. Espero tengamos otra, Adiós.

SIDE: Grrrrr, no fue justo.

MISTY: Pelaste muy bien, Side.

ASH: Sí, fue increíble.

SIDE: Gracias. Regresa, Totodile. Hiciste un gran trabajo.

            Side extendió la pokébola a Ash dejando a los dos amigos confundidos...

ASH: ¿No vas a entrar?

SIDE: No, tengo trabajo.

MISTY: ¿Trabajo?

SIDE: Sí. Según los cálculos de Bill, si continúo durante todo el día la máquina estará lista para mañana a las cuatro.

ASH: ¿Tan pronto?

SIDE: Tengo pensado trabajar hasta la madrugada, Ash. No se preocupen, todo volverá a la normalidad en poco tiempo.

MISTY: No, Side....... Tú no quieres irte.

SIDE: Sí quiero. Ya no quiero causar más problemas.

ASH: Pero Side...

SIDE: No es que me valla para siempre, ¿O sí, Ash?

ASH: No, no te irás para siempre.

SIDE: Lo que sí..... te agradecería que vinieras conmigo y me ayudes a terminar con la máquina.

MISTY: Yo voy...

SIDE: No, está bien Misty. Con Ash alcanza.

MISTY: Pero, Side tengo que hablar contigo.

SIDE: No lograrás convencerme si es lo que quieres. Todos sabemos que yo no debería estar aquí.

ASH: Además podrás hablar con él más tarde.

SIDE: ¿Más tarde?

ASH: Sí, Side. Tenemos que hablar.

SIDE: (Sonriente) De acuerdo, vamos. Misty, ¿Podrías avisarle a mamá?

MISTY: Claro.

SIDE: También dile que venga mañana a las tres. Tú y Brock también.

MISTY: Claro, Side.

SIDE: Y no te preocupes, a mí me es imposible enfadarme contigo, solo me hiciste ser consciente de que las cosas que hice estuvieron mal...

MISTY: Pero tú no podías evitarlo, Side.

SIDE: Sí podía.  Ash siempre me dijo porque no las hacía y yo me encapriché por cumplirlas.

ASH: Así que estabas consciente de lo que decías y hacías todo el tiempo.

SIDE: Claro que sí, pero era muy divertido. Te contaré después y cuando volvamos a ser uno...... Sabrás porque seguí cumpliéndolas y te enterarás de otras cosas.

ASH: ¿Hiciste más?

SIDE: Dije más, ¿No Misty?

MISTY: (Sonrojándose un poco) Sí, algunas cosas...

ASH: ¿Qué?

SIDE: Lo hablaremos los tres, mañana.

MISTY: De acuerdo.

ASH: Sí.

            Ash y Side se marcharon hacia el laboratorio y Misty entró una vez más a la casa. 

            Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta tras ella y se recostó en la cama boca abajo. Su mente estaba repleta de confusiones y memorias de Ash y Side. Los dos son uno, pero tan distintos en algunos aspectos. Pareciera que Side pudiera leer constantemente su mente, o que cuando habla con ella lo hace de una forma distinta a la de su otra parte, dice las cosas insinuando algo, un secreto que quiere decirle y no puede.

            Ash es distinto, él quiere alejarla de ese secreto. Pero en la mirada de ambos se encuentra el deseo de que ella lo sepa. Ambos tienen un brillo especial en su mirada, un brillo que la hace sentir..... diferente...... como si ellos no la consideran como a los demás, sino de una forma distinta...

MISTY: Si solo fuera lo que yo quiero que sea ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sea mejor decírselo Uh, no otra vez, Ya lo dijo Side, todos tenemos otro lado Creo que tú eres peor que Side ¿Estás segura? Sí Pues, tú eres peor que Ash entonces No es una justa comparación. Tampoco es justo que me compares con Side De todas formas es mejor que las cosas queden como están, ¿Porqué? Uy, no otra vez...

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054


	8. Mi Otro Lado VIII

Mi Otro Lado VIII

-Psyduck054-

A/N: Antes que nada, me gustaría aclarar algo. Cuando Misty "Habla" con su "Otro Lado" no lo hace en voz alta, aunque no ponga ningún signo que lo indique. Además solo "conversarán" cuando estén solas el resto del tiempo serán pensamientos comunes de Misty.

            Ash y Side se dedicaban a terminar con la máquina que los volvería a unir. El Profesor y Bill solo habían podido desarmar la máquina, solo quedaba reconstruirla con los planos, los cuatro  esperaban que funcionase correctamente una vez ensamblada...

ASH: No puedo creer que tengamos que hacer esto.

SIDE: Culpa tuya.

ASH: Pero si...... ah, sí, culpa mía.

            Los dos dirigieron su mirada a las piezas de la máquina y al plano que Ash llevaba en sus manos, tratando de descifrar o de arriesgar que tenían que hacer primero...

ASH: (Mirando el plano) Veamos...... según esto...... hay que.....

SIDE: Ash.... el plano está al revés.

ASH: Ah, jajajaja, con razón..... (Dándolo vuelta)....... veamos ahora....

SIDE: Hay que unir este caño con esa forma en.......

ASH: Con aquel.

SIDE: No, es distinta.

ASH: El de allá...

SIDE: Tampoco..... es más chico...

ASH: Ummm, mejor empecemos por otro lado...

SIDE: Tienes razón....... ¿Por la puerta?

ASH: Buena idea.

            Las dos partes del chico habían llegado al laboratorio alrededor de las tres de la tarde, comenzaron a ver los planos a las cinco y ahora eran las ocho y frente a ellos solo tenían la puerta de una de las cabinas terminadas y por algún misterio llenos de grasa y aceite. Además de eso un ruido interrumpió su trabajo...

Grrrrrr Grrrrr Brrrr 

ASH/SIDE: (Tomándose el estómago) Creo que tengo hambre...

ASH: Ni siquiera desayuné.

SIDE: ¿De verdad? Yo tomé chocolate con Misty....... hasta que lo eché a perder...

ASH: Ah, olvídate de eso, Side. He arruinado momentos con ella durante años.

SIDE: Sí, lo sé.

ASH: Vamos a ver que hay de comer y después terminaremos con esto.

SIDE: (Mirando el trabajo) O Comenzaremos...

            Mientras los dos se preparaban para el almuerzo / cena en la casa de Ash ya habían terminado de comer. Brock se ofreció a levantar los platos y accedió a que Mr. Mime los lavara antes de comenzar una pelea. Misty subió a su habitación seguida de Pikachu y la Sra. Ketchum decidió descansar después de el largo día que tuvo.

            Misty había estado muy preocupada por Side y Ash, pero también por la insistente parte de sí misma que decidió salir a la luz más a menudo, o al menos, cerciorarse de que la escuchen...

MISTY: Me pregunto.....  ¿Cuánto tardarán en arreglarla?... Puedes ir y fijarte No otra vez... ¿Porqué no? No es buena idea..... ninguno de los dos quiere que vaya... Sabes que no es cierto Sí lo es! Side lo dijo... Side no dijo eso Supongo que tú sabrás más... Después de todo somos muy parecidos Un poco...

            Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y Pikachu se subió a su estómago esperando recibir una mínima atención de alguien en la casa, ya que desde que su entrenador tuvo aquel percance en el laboratorio todos los pokémon habían pasado a un segundo plano, y nadie les prestaba la menor atención.

            Misty comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente en la cabeza mientras continuaba con su "conversación"...

MISTY: ¿Qué perderás si vas? Es peor quedarte aquí?.... Pero, ¿Qué les diré si voy?... Tal vez lo mejor sea aprovechar que están juntos y decirles lo que sientes Claro que no... Es peor si están los dos, pero en distintos cuerpos... No, es mejor ahora que Side está afuera, ya escuchaste lo que él dijo... Lo dijo solo como amigos... NO SEAS INGENUA No estoy siendo ingenua, estoy siendo realista, ¿De verdad crees que esa es la realidad? Sí, ¿Cuál otra va a ser? Siente lo mismo que tú, Misty. Que tú y yo No es cierto... Ya no puedes seguir así, ya no podemos. Tienes una oportunidad hoy, ahora. Es tu decisión aprovecharla o quedarte aquí, has como te parezca De acuerdo.

            Continuó acostada en su cama brindándole alternadas caricias al pokémon eléctrico. Sin permitirse más pensar en Side o Ash.

            Después de almorzar/cenar, continuaron con su trabajo. Según parecía, las predicciones de que la máquina estaría terminada a las cuatro del siguiente día eran falsas, teniendo en cuenta la lentitud que "el" joven tenía ensamblando las piezas. El Profesor Oak y Bill acordaron que sería un buen castigo para ambos tener que repararla solos, pues fueron "ellos" quienes la rompieron en un primer momento.

            Eran, ya, las diez de la noche y en una hora pudieron adelantar un poco más de la estructura de la máquina, ya que ahora además de contar con una puerta también tenía base. Ahora faltaban, las paredes, el techo, la otra cápsula, la conexión  de cables y, por supuesto, el tablero electrónico que Bill se comprometió a reparar siempre y cuando, el resto de la máquina estuviera terminada.

            Ash se encargaba de ajustar los tornillos de la base, mientras Side estaba revisando los planos en busca de la siguiente pieza a ensamblar...

ASH: Side.... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

SIDE: (Aún con la vista en los planos) Puedes preguntarte lo que sea...

ASH: ¿Te has...... sentido.... distinto?

SIDE: (Levantando la vista) ¿Distinto?

ASH: Sí, distinto. Como si no estar conmigo sea..... algo....

SIDE: Es lógico que me sienta distinto...... no es normal que esté aquí afuera.

ASH: ¿Y...... has sentido...... algo diferente..... por....... nuestros amigos?

SIDE: (Con la mirada en los planos) ¿En general o con Misty en particular?

ASH: Al que quieras contestar...

SIDE: Me he sentido más cercano a ellos.

ASH: ¿De verdad quieres volver?

            Side no le respondió, optó que lo mejor sería ensamblar la pieza que había encontrado para el siguiente paso. Ash interpretó su respuesta y continúo ajustando los tornillos...

SIDE: ¿Y tú?

ASH: ¿Yo qué?

SIDE: ¿Te has sentido diferente con ellos?

ASH: ......... Me he sentido........ más alejado.

SIDE: ¿Yo los alejo, Ash?

ASH: Si no estamos juntos........ no somos la misma persona.

SIDE: Supongo que así es...

ASH: ¿Contestarás mi pregunta?

SIDE: Sabes la respuesta.

ASH: No, no la sé. O, no creo que sea la correcta.

SIDE: Muy bien...

            Dejó de hacer su trabajo y se acercó más a su otra parte. Ash se paró frente a Side, dispuesto a escucharlo...

SIDE: No me importa si estoy dentro o fuera de ti. Es lo mismo.

ASH: De acuerdo.

SIDE: De todas formas, estaré más cómodo donde sepa que _ella no continuará ignorando la verdad..._

ASH: La verdad...

SIDE: No me gusta que niegues mi naturaleza, Ash. He respetado tu forma de actuar y decidir, me gustaría que respetaras la mía por una vez.

ASH: Side, tienes que comprender que no es sencillo.

SIDE: Para mí tampoco.

ASH: Se lo diré lo prometo.

SIDE: Así lo espero, Ash. Ella también tienen derecho a saber.

ASH: A ella no le importa.

SIDE: ¿Otra vez diciendo lo mismo? ¿Qué no entiendes?

ASH: No quiero discutir más sobre esto...

SIDE: No discutiremos, solo recuerda que debes decírselo.

ASH: Lo haré...... pero antes dime....... ¿Qué le dijiste? 

SIDE: ¿Cuándo?

ASH: Cuando estuvieron solos...

SIDE: Le dije..... muchas cosas, pero no la que yo quería decirle.

ASH: No estás respondiendo a mi pregunta.

SIDE: Creo que lo que más le sorprendió fue....... mi última frase.....

ASH: ¿Cuál, Side?

SIDE: Una que tú también debes haber pensado. No interesa ahora.

ASH: Sí interesa, estoy muy...

SIDE: Lo sé, Ash. Pero no tienes que estarlo.

ASH: Somos muy diferentes...

SIDE: Pero no dejamos de ser uno.

ASH: Cuando volvamos a ser uno..... prometo que será lo primero que le diga y tú.... podrás quedarte tranquilo.

SIDE: Lo sé, espero que lo cumplas, Ash.

ASH: Te lo aseguro. No puedo mentirme a mí mismo.

SIDE: ¿Estás seguro que no te HAS mentido a ti mismo?

ASH: Tal vez algunas veces...

SIDE: Ash...

ASH: Está bien, está bien... Muchas veces.

SIDE: Así está mejor, ahora terminemos.

ASH: Adelante.

            Continuaron cada quien con su trabajo, sin darse cuenta la labor los llevó a una amena conversación sobre variados temas, entre ellos y el más largo, el viaje pokémon. Se divirtieron recordando viejas anécdotas y encontrando las contradictorias perspectivas que cada uno tenían siendo la misma persona, hasta que...

SIDE: ...Sí, las Islas Naranja, ¡Qué Aventura!

ASH: En ellas salimos campeones.

SIDE: Así es. Además vimos cosas muy interesantes...

ASH: Tuvimos duelos muy interesantes.

SIDE: Como el de Sisy...

ASH: O el de Dany...

SIDE: Rudy...

ASH: Em... ese..... no...

VOZ: ¿Qué con Rudy?

ASH/SIDE: ¿Misty?

            Se habían concentrado tanto en esa conversación que no advirtieron a la entrenadora que los vigilaba desde la puerta. Misty se acercó más a ellos admirando el avanzado trabajo, que sin darse cuenta, habían logrado...

MISTY: Vaya! ¿Lo hicieron solos?

ASH: Así es..... costó mucho.

MISTY: Lo imagino.

SIDE: ¿Qué haces aquí? Deben ser las doce.

MISTY: ¿Tanto molesta, Side?

SIDE: No es eso, es solo que....

ASH: Deberías estar dormida.

MISTY: No tenía sueño.

SIDE: (Sonriendo) Tal vez puedas dedicarnos tu canción, Misty.

ASH: ¿Canción? Quieres decir que...

SIDE: Sabía que no te dabas cuenta.

ASH: Siempre que le preguntaba ella decía que no era nada.

MISTY: Y no lo es, quería ver si necesitaban ayuda.

SIDE: No, gracias Misty. Pero ya ves como terminas si te pones con esto.

MISTY: Veo.

ASH: Pero ella puede ayudarnos con los planos, ¿No, Side?

SIDE: Claro, te encanta dar órdenes, ¿Verdad, Misty?

MISTY: No viene a ser insultada, Side.

SIDE: No quise insultare, es solo que..... No ve vas a decir que es mentira.

MISTY: Tal vez algo de razón tengas. ¿Dónde están los planos?

ASH: ¿Side?

SIDE: Pues.... los dejé..... no recuerdo...

ASH: Yo no los he visto.

MISTY: NO cabe duda que son la misma persona

SIDE: Emmm..... ¿Cómo continuaremos sin los planos?

ASH: Podemos deducir como van las piezas.

MISTY: Mala idea.

SIDE: Mejor busquemos los planos.

            Después de revisar cada rincón del lugar no encontraron ni rastros del plano. Se apoyaron en la mesa donde el profesor había dejado todas las herramientas exhaustos por la búsqueda que aún continuaban con la mirada.

ASH: ¿Dónde los dejaste, Side?

SIDE: Si lo recordara ya los habría encontrado.

MISTY: Cálmense, chicos. Ya los encontraremos.

SIDE: Antes...

ASH: ¿Sí?

SIDE: A ti no, Ash. Quiero preguntarle algo a Misty.

MISTY: No con tus extrañas preguntas, Side.

SIDE: No es extraña.

MISTY: Te escucho.

SIDE: ¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para ayudarnos o hay algo que quieras decirnos?

MISTY: ¿Qué supones que querría decirles?

SIDE: No lo sé, algo que Ash y yo querríamos escuchar.

MISTY: ¿De dónde has sacado tal cosa?

SIDE: De Tu Otro Lado.

MISTY: ¿Qué?

SIDE: Compartimos la misma naturaleza, Misty. Conozco bien todas las reacciones que tienen para cubrirnos, ocultarnos y sé que hay algo que quieres decirnos, algo que ella te convenció a revelar.

MISTY: Side, creo que estás confundiéndote.

SIDE: ¿De verdad?

MISTY: No hay nada que yo quiera decirles.

ASH: De acuerdo, entonces continuemos.

MISTY: Ummmm, de hecho...

SIDE: ¿Sí?

MISTY: Sí hay algo...

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054


	9. Mi Otro Lado IX

Mi Otro Lado

-Psyduck054-

SIDE: ¿Y bien?

MISTY: Es que...

SIDE: (Emocionado) Sí, vamos, dilo, Misty.

MISTY:(Nerviosa) Bueno...

SIDE: No te pongas así, Misty...

MISTY: Esquetumamáestá furiosapor lacuenta quela...

ASH: ¿Quieres hablar más despacio? No te entiendo.

SIDE: ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi mamá?

MISTY: Vine a decirte que... tu mamá está muy enojada por la cuenta de la Señora Isola y la Señora Rossello.

SIDE: (Golpeándose la frente) Eso!

MISTY: ¿Qué pasa, Side?

ASH: Tal parece que Side esperaba otra cosa.

MISTY: ¿Qué?

SIDE: No importa. Tal vez Ash tenga razón.

MISTY: ¿Sobre qué?

SIDE: No es momento de hablarlo ahora. Hay que encontrar los planos de esta máquina.

MISTY: Pero ya buscamos por todos lados...

ASH: (Estirándose) Sí y yo estoy cansado.

SIDE: Ash..... ¿Qué tienes en el bolsillo del pantalón?

            Ash miró hacia donde le indicaba su otra parte encontrando un papel abollado y cubierto de grasa colgando de su bolsillo. Les sonrió avergonzado a los otros dos que lo miraban con curiosidad...

ASH: (Sacando el papel) Es.... algo que usé..... para secarme las manos.

SIDE: (Sacándoselo) Pero...... SON LOS PLANOS.

MISTY: Ash, ¿Te limpiaste con los planos?

ASH: (Con la mano detrás de su cabeza) No me dí cuenta.

SIDE: ¿Ahora, qué hacemos?

ASH: Tendremos que esperar a que Bill y el Profesor despierten y que ellos hagan nuevos planos.

SIDE: Hasta que los vuelvan a armar, calcular y demás...... tardarán como dos días más...

MISTY: O más tiempo.

ASH: No importa....... o sí importa...

SIDE: Tendré que quedarme fuera más tiempo.

MISTY: No es tan grave, ¿Cuántas otras cosas podrás hacer?

SIDE: Ya no importa lo que vaya a hacer...

MISTY: ¿Uh?

SIDE: Ash tiene razón, no sientes lo que nosotros.

MISTY: ¿A qué te refieres?

SIDE: Si Ash sin mí...

MISTY: No es completo...

ASH: Y Side sin mí está incompleto...

SIDE: No imaginas...

MISTY: Lo que seríamos...

ASH: Sin ti, Misty.

            Se miraron entre ellos inseguros. La posición en que habían quedado los tres era bastante incómoda para todos. Ninguno tenía en claro porqué habían dicho aquellas frases, pero sabían que tenían un importante significado para su relación. Misty bajó la mirada al suelo, frente a ella estaban las dos partes del chico que tanto quería. Era, como le había dicho su otro lado, el momento perfecto...

MISTY: Side, tenías razón cuando dijiste que yo no vine solo a lo que dije...

SIDE: También viniste a decirnos lo de mamá.

MISTY: No...

ASH: ¿Entonces?

MISTY: Sé, que el mejor momento para decírselo sería cuando ustedes formen un solo ser de nuevo...... pero no creo que pueda volver a reunir valor para hacerlo...

ASH: ¿Qué nos quieres decir, Misty?

MISTY: Es algo que mantengo en secreto desde hace mucho tiempo....... algo importante...

SIDE: Adelante, Misty. He estado esperando

ASH: No puede ser lo que creo...

MISTY: Ash, yo....... estoy.......

SIDE: Vamos, dilo, Misty...

MISTY: No me apresures, Side. Ash, yo........ estoy......

SIDE: ¿Tanto lleva decir que...?

MISTY: ¿Prefieres hablar por mí, Side? ¿O me vas a dejar terminar?

SIDE: Es que tardas mucho.

MISTY: Ten paciencia.

ASH: Misty, dinos ya, ¿Qué pasa?

MISTY: Te Amo, eso pasa.

ASH: ¿Qué?

SIDE: Síiiiiiiiiii, lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía.

ASH: Pero, Misty..... yo....

MISTY: No pretendo que sientas lo mismo, Ash. Es solo que...

SIDE: Sí, sentimos lo mismo, Misty. De verdad.

MISTY: ¿Lo....... mismo?

SIDE: Sí, desde hace tanto tiempo..... Díselo tú, Ash.

ASH: Es que....... no puedo......

MISTY: ¿No puedes? ¿Es por eso que peleaban tanto?

SIDE: Así es.

MISTY: Solo una parte de Ash me ama.

ASH: No, no es así, Misty. Los dos, juntos o separados, es que...... no sé como expresarme.

SIDE: Solo dí, Yo también.

ASH: No puedo decirlo...... no me suena verdadero.

SIDE: ¿La amas o no?

MISTY: Ash..... no estoy tratando que digas lo que no sientes.

ASH: No es eso, Misty...

SIDE: Creo saber lo que pasa...

MISTY: ¿Sí?

SIDE: Sí..... yo soy el secreto, Misty. Ash no puede decirlo porque no estoy con él.

MISTY: Entonces...... ¿Tendremos que esperar hasta que la máquina funcione?

SIDE: No es necesario.

ASH: ¿Vas a obligarme a que se lo diga?

SIDE: Tu problema, Ash. Siempre fue el mismo al hablar con Misty.

MISTY: ¿Problema?

SIDE: Ash, cierra los ojos...

ASH: ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, Side?

SIDE: Verás como es más fácil así...

ASH: De acuerdo...

            Ash obedeció a Side y lentamente cerró los ojos. Misty se quedó donde estaba también  por petición de Side. El Otro Lado, se paró detrás de Ash y sin que Misty lo escuchara comenzó a susurrar...

SIDE: Ash, ¿Me escuchas?

ASH: Sí, te escucho...

SIDE: Sabes que no debes continuar con este secreto...

ASH: Sabes que no es mi elección.

SIDE: Debes decírselo.

ASH: No puedo, tú lo sabes.

SIDE: Tal vez si me lo dices a mí, estés más seguro cuando la veas.

ASH: No, no puedo. No si no estás en mí, Side.

SIDE: Probemos de la siguiente manera. Ya le pedí que se fuera, así que no va a escucharte, pero debes intentar decirlo en vos alta.

ASH: De acuerdo...

SIDE: (Con vos normal) Ash, ¿Qué sientes por Misty?

ASH: Ya lo sabes...

SIDE: Quiero oírlo, ¿La quieres?

ASH: Sí.

SIDE: ¿Cuánto?

ASH: Más de lo que imagina.

SIDE: ¿Cómo amiga?

ASH: Más que eso.

SIDE: ¿Cómo qué, entonces? ¿Hermana?

ASH: CLARO QUE NO!

SIDE: ¿Prima?

ASH: No, no, no. La Amo, Side. Ya lo sabes. La Amo.

MISTY: ¿Y porqué no podías decírmelo a la cara, Ash?

ASH: ¿Eh?..... Me mintieron.

SIDE: Mi último juego, Ash.

ASH/MISTY: ¿Último?

            Ash y Misty omitieron sus recientes confesiones y se quedaron mirando a Side que sonreía pícaramente. Lentamente alrededor de él y de Ash se formó una brillante luz blanca que se acrecentaba cada vez más. Misty se alejó unos cuantos pasos viendo sorprendida la escena. 

            La luz que bordeaba a Side se descopunso en pequeños puntos del mismo color y giraban en torno del Otro Lado hasta que la figura del chico dejó de distinguirse en aquella masa de luz. 

            La luz que iluminaba a Ash y la que había cubierto a Side se unieron formando un gran resplandor que cegó a la única espectadora, Misty.

            Una vez que la luz fue disipada, él único que se veía allí parado era Ash. Él se examinaba el cuerpo intentado encontrar algún desperfecto, además que se sentía extrañamente aliviado y despreocupado, como si ninguna presión se encontrara sobre él.

            Levantó a mirada a Misty y ambos sonrieron. Ya no existía secreto...

ASH: Creo que Side...

MISTY: Volvió a su lugar.

ASH: Sí. ¿Lo extrañarás?

MISTY: No lo sé. Dejarás que hable conmigo.

ASH: Ya se terminaron los secretos, Misty.

MISTY: Eso espero.

ASH: (Avanzando hacia ella) Pero sabes...... Side me pide que haga otra cosa.

MISTY: ¿Qué?

ASH: (Sigue avanzando) Tal vez deba hacerle caso...

MISTY: ¿Qué dice, Ash?

ASH: ¿No te enojarás?

MISTY: No lo sé...... depende...

ASH: Tal vez debería preguntárselo a Tu Otro Lado.

MISTY: Puede ser-

            Una vez que estuvo frente a ella totalmente, no permitió que ningún miedo o duda lo detuviera y se inclinó hacia delante y la besó dulcemente. Ella, sin dejar que aquellos sentimientos interfieran aceptó el beso correspondiendo totalmente a él.

            Por más que ellos quisieran quedar en esa posición por más tiempo, tuvieron que separarse. Se miraron a los ojos, aún sonriendo y las siguientes palabras las susurraron sin apartar la mirada del otro como si estuvieran hipnotizados...

ASH: ¿Qué crees que dirán los demás?

MISTY: Creo que no se sorprenderán.

ASH: Jajaja, yo también lo creo así.

MISTY: Y...... ¿Cómo piensas que serán las cosas de ahora en adelante?

ASH: ¿Importa eso?

MISTY: No lo sé.

ASH: Por pensar en todo eso es que guardé el secreto. Tal vez sea mejor dejar de pensarlo.

MISTY: De acuerdo. Vivamos el hoy, no el mañana.

ASH: Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

            Mientras Ash y Misty continuaban...... bueno..... celebrando la disolución del secreto en la casa de Ash, la Señora Ketchum tenía otros problemas...

SRA. KETCHUM: (Mirando las cuentas de la Sra. Rossello y la Sra. Isola) ¿CÓMO VOY A HACER PARA PAGAR ESTO?!!!!!! AAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

FIN

PSYDUCK054 

            _Eso es todo por Side, tal vez después haga una versión para Misty, el tiempo dirá si lo hago._

_            Le dedico el fic a todos aquellos que siempre leen mis historias y me ayudan a mejorar diciéndome lo que piensan._

_            Hasta otro._

_Psyduck054_


End file.
